Earth Attack
by Lilisu
Summary: Loin des regards indiscrets, une étrangère arrive dans notre monde. Qui est-elle ? Que veut-elle ? Pourquoi Jim Moriarty la voit-il débarquer comme un cheveu dans la soupe à une réception mondaine ? Ce mystère, c'est à vous de l'élucider... /pas de slash !
1. L'Etrangère

_Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfic !_

 _Ici, vous recevrez une mission : découvrir l'identité de l'OC avant la fin de l'histoire ! Vous pouvez me transmettre toutes vos théories au fil de l'histoire, que je voie où vous en êtes._

 _Pas de slash ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue : L'Etrangère**

Au milieu d'une forêt sauvage ignorée par l'Homme, une souris reniflait avec intérêt quelque chose de rose et de fin. Un petit rectangle miroitant se trouvait à son extrémité et le rongeur n'hésita pas longtemps avant de poser la patte dessus, curieux. C'était dur et tiède. Immobile et rose, comme le reste.

Le museau minuscule alla se coller à la chose et se contracta pour essayer de sentir son odeur plus nettement. C'était… agréable, ça sentait comme l'herbe, comme l'écorce des arbres, comme les feuilles balayées par le vent. La souris alla un peu plus loin dans son exploration et remarqua que la chose était reliée à un tronc plus large, lui-même délimité en quatre autres tiges roses et odorantes. Ignorant les couinements inquiets de son petit, la souris décida de s'installer sur la partie la plus large.

C'était plus mou, ici, et l'odeur était plus forte.

Soudain, la chose rose trembla sous le rongeur, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Les cinq tiges se refermèrent sur lui et il crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais comment une créature sentant si bon pouvait être mortelle ?

Le petit animal se retrouva ainsi soulevé loin du plancher des vaches, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Malgré tout, il refusait de croire que la chose était mauvaise.

* * *

La première impression qui lui vint fut le froid. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Et cette sensation de faiblesse, jamais elle ne pourrait s'y habituer !

Elle sentit un poids dans sa main et immédiatement, ses yeux encore vitreux s'ouvrirent. Elle se redressa sur son séant et contempla la souris qui avait trouvé refuge sur elle. Elle considéra l'animal quelques secondes, se demandant si elle devait l'écraser, si elle aurait assez de force dans les doigts pour le faire, mais elle finit par reposer la souris dans l'herbe. Le rongeur s'éloigna rapidement puis se retourna pour la dévisager, interrogateur.

Elle soupira. Elle comprenait la surprise du petit être, elle-même avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle _était_ vraiment.

Comme le froid devenait pénétrant, elle avisa ses membres inférieurs, à moitié plongés dans une grosse flaque d'eau boueuse et profonde. Identifiant le liquide comme la source de son inconfort, elle se replia sur la terre sèche et contempla son corps.

Depuis quand l'eau était-elle devenue son ennemie ?

Quant à ses membres, ils étaient pâles, semblaient fragiles et faibles. Et nus aussi.

Elle se suréleva et se mira dans l'eau, hésitante. Tout était si nouveau, si différent !

Le liquide glacial lui renvoya l'image d'une femme sans âge à la peau livide, aux grands orbes bleu vif et surmontée d'une épaisse crinière noire.

Tremblante à cause du froid, elle se hissa difficilement sur ses membres inférieurs et se leva sans faire attention à ses genoux humides et salis par la terre. Ses pieds nus se crispèrent autour des touffes d'herbe et elle se frictionna les bras, frissonnante.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver, mais ce monde lui montrait déjà son indifférence et sa cruauté.

* * *

\- Pffff, ces infos régionales, quelle barbe, s'exclama Jim Moriarty en éteignant la télévision d'un claquement de doigts. N'ont-ils rien de plus important à annoncer ?

\- Comme le fait que vous êtes en vie ? répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ooooooh ! Des insinuations maintenant ?

\- Hrm… l'Etat anglais n'a toujours rien déclaré à ce sujet, et…

\- Vous semblez bien au fait de ce qui se passe dans ce pays, monsieur le président, persifla Jim en se vautrant dans un divan.

\- Nous avons des relations diplomatiques avec une bonne majorité des pays du monde, vous savez ?

\- Mais oui mais oui. En attendant, ça ne me dit pas ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour vos beaux yeux.

* * *

La souris suivit des yeux la créature étrange sortie du ruisseau telle une éphémère géante. Voilà qu'elle marchait vers un arbre pour s'y raccrocher !

L'animal avait déjà vu des humains, il venait d'une ville après tout. Il s'était juste fait enfermer par accident dans une de ces machines roulantes et puantes et il s'était retrouvé non loin d'ici.

Mais ça, ça n'avait de l'Homme que l'apparence.

En plus, les hommes couvraient leur peau de choses plus ou moins épaisses pour se protéger, avait-il remarqué au cours de ses précédentes aventures. Celle-ci était nue comme un ver. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était vulnérable, mais il n'avait aucune envie de la mordre, ni même de lui montrer les dents. Un cerf, un peu plus loin, semblait parvenu à la même conclusion et dévisageait l'humaine comme si elle venait de tomber du ciel. C'était peut-être le cas, après tout, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver, il n'en savait rien.

L'humaine eut un long frisson et sembla scintiller. Une fine membrane se décolla alors de sa peau blafarde et se colora de vert, de bleu, de brun et de blanc. La membrane prit de l'épaisseur et finit par envelopper l'essentiel du corps de la femme, qui parut d'un coup plus à l'aise.

La souris s'interrogea. Etait-ce ainsi que les humains créaient leurs "vêtements" ? Mais alors, ils n'avaient rien de vulnérables !

* * *

Bon, le problème du froid était en partie réglé. Elle avait juste imaginé une de ces robes que portaient les humaines et la voilà habillée ! Pour ce qui était la partie du haut, en tout cas. Elle jeta un œil mécontent à ses pieds désespérément nus, mais elle manquait d'énergie pour se faire pousser des chaussures. D'autant qu'elle ne s'y était que peu intéressée, durant ses observations.

Si elle avait su…

Elle trouverait de la chaleur et de l'énergie près des humains, réalisa-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Là où il y avait des humains, elle aurait de quoi se nourrir.

Fronçant les sourcils pour faire appel à ses souvenirs, elle détermina l'emplacement du soleil à travers les frondaisons et se mit vaillamment en marche, piétinant les pierres comme si elles n'existaient pas.

* * *

\- Venez à cette réception, c'est tout, fit l'homme au téléphone. Observez, essayez de déterminer qui fait des alliances avec qui et rapportez-moi le tout. Et surtout, ne vous faites pas remarquer.

\- Je serai muet comme un mort, répondit Moriarty avec un large sourire. Ah, suis-je bête, je SUIS mort. Mais qu'en est-il de mon paiement, monsieur le président ?

Un soupir sonore résonna dans le combiné. Moriarty l'écarta de son oreille avec une grimace, puis écouta la réponse.

\- Très bien, vous aurez les dossiers qui vous intéressent en début de semaine. Mais que ce soit bien clair…

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation, je sais. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Pour un criminel qui aurait pu passer pour mort mais qui a un ego tellement important qu'il a préféré signaler que ce n'était pas le cas en passant à la télé ?

\- Exactement, ricana le Napoléon du Crime. Bien, bon week-end mon petit Don' !

\- Vous…! s'emporta la voix au téléphone.

* * *

Elle marcha, marcha et marcha encore pendant des heures. Elle fut très surprise quand la nuit tomba, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça… Quand le froid revint après la disparition du soleil, elle courut pour se réchauffer, mais ses pieds en payaient le prix. Elle s'accorda une pause au bord d'un lac, où elle nettoya le sang foncé qui coulait sur la pierre grise dont les hommes tapissaient leurs routes. Elle découvrit au même moment qu'elle pouvait pleurer.

Plissant les yeux à cause des larmes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle s'efforça d'enlever les morceaux de gravier enfoncés dans ses blessures. Avisant des nénuphars, elle enroula plusieurs de leurs feuilles autour de ses pieds et soupira quand elle les reposa. C'était un peu moins douloureux, heureusement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle reprit sa route et finit par atteindre une petite agglomération. Les lumières étaient presque toutes éteintes, mais des voitures circulaient encore de temps à autres sur les routes.

Alors qu'elle souriait, heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, un haut-le-cœur lui souleva l'estomac et elle se mit à tousser, éjectant une substance sombre de ses poumons. Les larmes revinrent en force et elle tomba à genoux, secouée par la sensation de brûlure qui lui traversait le corps tout entier.

Elle entendit vaguement une voix masculine un peu rude, puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Elle revint à elle dans un endroit blanc et confortable qui sentait mauvais. L'odeur lui irrita le nez et elle dut tenir le draps blanc qui la recouvrait devant son visage pour ne pas perdre l'odorat.

Jetant un œil aux alentours, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. Elle avait souvent vu ce qui s'y passait, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça puait autant… !

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama une voix féminine à sa droite.

Son regard dévia et tomba sur un visage avenant et souriant. C'était une femme, sûrement une infirmière, d'après sa tenue. Elle la regardait avec bienveillance.

\- Un fermier d'un village voisin vous a trouvée inconsciente au bord de la route ! Vos pieds étaient vraiment mal en point, mais le docteur vous a bien soignée et vous ne saigniez déjà plus beaucoup, donc vous ne devriez pas garder de trop grosses cicatrices. Ce serait dommage de les enlaidir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, car elle ne comprenait pas en quoi avoir des pieds affreux était mauvais. Comme l'infirmière prenait un air insistant, puis soupçonneux, la femme finit par hocher la tête, incertaine.

\- Il faudra garder le lit quelques jours, le temps que ça cicatrise bien. Essayez de ne pas trop vous déplacer en attendant.

La voix était devenue plus sèche. Sans doute que ne pas répondre à une question était considéré comme un outrage…

\- Vous me direz où vous avez acheté votre robe, en passant ! Je n'ai jamais vu de soie d'aussi bonne qualité ! lança l'infirmière en s'éloignant.

La femme attendit que l'infirmière disparaisse dans le couloir, puis examina attentivement sa chambre. Spartiate, aucune décoration, aucune couleur. Déprimant.

Elle remarqua enfin le plateau orné d'une tartine et d'une pomme et se jeta dessus comme une affamée. Plus tard, quand ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer toutes seules, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Jim coupa la communication et s'empara d'un fusil de sniper qui était négligemment posé sur la table basse en verre. Un DAN. 338, lui semblait-il. Il s'en servit pour voir la télévision de ses voisins, qui regardaient les informations.

Le bandeau qui défilait en bas de l'écran disait : "Une Jane Doe s'échappe de l'hôpital et disparaît dans la nature."

Aucune allusion à son message, rien ! Mais que faisaient-ils bon sang ? Où étaient les Holmes et leur poisson rouge ? Était-il revenu d'entre les morts pour des clopinettes ?

\- Même pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.

Excédé, il jeta le fusil sur le sofa et alla piquer une tête dans sa piscine privée, priant presque pour qu'un satellite le remarque et rappelle à la population et à ces crétins du gouvernement que le grand méchant loup en slip de bain rouge, c'était lui !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Alors, des idées ?_


	2. L'Araignée

_J'ai rarement eu autant de mal à finir un chapitre ! Enfin, le voilà. Bonne lecture~_

 _Tenez-moi au jus pour vos théories, ça m'intéresse ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'Araignée**

Jim Moriarty, très détendu malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait, s'emmerdait comme un rat mort, appuyé contre le garde-fou du pont supérieur.

Comme prévu, il s'était rendu à cette stupide réception sur un fichu bateau (qui n'avait même pas quitté le port, où était l'intérêt ?) et cachait à peine son identité derrière de grosses lunettes de soleil et un costume trois pièces impeccable. Le navire de luxe immaculé était plein à craquer de gens bien fringués équipés de petits sacs à main et de verres de champagne. Lui-même sirotait sa flûte en jetant des coups d'œil dédaigneux aux activistes qui faisaient un genre de nouba engagée sur le quai, vu qu'ils s'étaient fait refouler à l'embarquement.

"La fin est proche" disait un des panneaux colorés qu'ils remuaient de temps à autres.

Jim était perplexe. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait donc remarqué que a) personne ne faisait attention à eux et b) tous les gros bonnets à influencer étaient dans l'espèce de salle de réunion du pont inférieur ?

L'humanité était définitivement stupide, c'était un fait. En plus, ils avaient essayé de lui faire signer une pétition quand il était arrivé. Il avait juste retiré son camouflage avant d'éclater de rire quand ils l'avaient reconnu.

Lui-même était monté sur ce rafiot sous un faux nom avec une fausse invitation envoyée par le président qui l'avait envoyé là pour espionner les autres. De toute manière, même s'il ne s'était pas présenté comme "Matthew Hawkins, ambassadeur", personne n'aurait levé un sourcil épilé en voyant un criminel célèbre monter avec eux. Ils n'en avaient juste rien à faire, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de vague et n'assassinait personne.

Avec tout ça, personne n'avait encore accepté la nouvelle de sa "résurrection" et ça le mettait tellement en rogne…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la passerelle pour échapper à cette blague, Moriarty perçut un bouleversement dans le calme relatif de la réception alors qu'une grosse vague s'écrasait contre la surface du yacht. Il se retourna et vit deux gardes du corps pourvus d'oreillettes en train de jeter un serveur sur le pont supérieur. Les deux gorilles retournèrent à l'intérieur sans faire attention aux murmures des convives et le serveur maigrichon se redressa vivement, dévoré par la frustration et une colère réprimée avec peine. On pouvait voir que son uniforme ne lui allait pas, donc c'était sûrement un passager clandestin qui avait voulu s'incruster à la petite sauterie des gros bonnets.

Rendu curieux par ce brusque changement d'atmosphère, Moriarty retourna à son poste d'observation et réalisa que le serveur était en réalité une serveuse. Cette dernière arrangea ses vêtements, défit ses longs cheveux noirs de son chignon et jeta un œil assassin à tous les spectateurs de sa chute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! cracha-t-elle avec une haine manifeste dans la voix.

Alors que tout le monde se remettait à l'ignorer, l'intruse laissa retomber sa hargne et afficha un profond désespoir. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la rambarde et regarda d'un air absent la manifestation des éco-terroristes.

Comme en réponse à son humeur ombrageuse, le ciel commença à se couvrir de gros nuages gris et menaçants. Jim considéra la serveuse avec commisération, sans penser une seconde qu'elle lui rendrait son regard.

Elle avait les iris aussi bleus que l'océ…ah non, pardon, l'océan était plutôt brun, ces jours-ci. Ah, et sa peau était mate, même si son visage était pour le moment plutôt pâle. Le reste de sa physionomie était carrément quelconque, mais sa vue déclencha en lui comme un vague malaise, une nausée qui lui fit regretter ses deux derniers verres de champagne.

\- Sale journée ? demanda Jim d'un ton badin et totalement moqueur, réprimant son mal-être.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Moriarty, grogna la fille avec une grimace de mépris.

Choqué qu'elle l'ait reconnu malgré son habile (ou pas) déguisement, Jim marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre doucereusement :

\- Vous devez faire erreur, je m'appelle Matthew Hawkins…

\- A d'autres. Il y a 754 Matthew Hawkins dans le monde en ce moment, et aucun ne ressemble à un psychopathe irlandais, répondit la fille du tac au tac avec une voix plus rauque que prévu.

Le jeune homme jeta des coups d'œil curieux aux alentours, ravi malgré tout que quelqu'un l'ait reconnu.

\- Mais que faites-vous ? s'impatienta la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je cherche la caméra cachée. Vous savez, celle qui piège les gens dans des situations cocasses… expliqua le Consultant en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait. Dites, vous débarquez de quelle planète ?

La serveuse (qui n'en était sûrement pas une) tressaillit et le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

-Vous cataloguez les êtres humains ? continua Moriarty.

\- Pitié, arrêtez de me parler, ronchonna la femme.

\- Juste une chose : vous m'avez balancé un numéro au hasard, pour les Matthew Hawkins ? insista l'Irlandais.

\- Non. J'en ai une pour vous : c'était bien, la Russie ? rétorqua la femme d'un ton tranchant.

Le sang de Moriarty se glaça. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait dû passer deux ans en Russie pour échapper à la surveillance du Gouvernement anglais ? C'était, genre, le pire voyage de toute sa vie, et le thé y était toujours froid. Si l'Enfer ressemblait à ça, il était prêt à se reconvertir dans le sauvetage des phoques, tiens.

\- Et comment avez-vous déduit que j'ai été en Russie, au juste ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Qui a dit que je déduisais ? Je le sais, c'est tout.

L'esprit calculateur de Moriarty se mit alors en branle.

\- Et vous "savez" beaucoup de choses, comme ça ?

-Je sais tout sur tout le monde.

\- Donc, l'homme qui est là-bas, vous savez qui il est ? continua Moriarty avec un empressement bien dissimulé.

\- Charles Spencer, un politique anglais, frère de Diana Spencer. Je ne pense pas devoir détailler qui elle est. C'est le fils d'Edward Spencer et de Frances…

\- Ok ok, et elle, là-bas ?

\- Caroline Natalya Smith, top model. J'ai son surnom d'actrice porno si ça t'intéresse. Elle est impliquée dans des histoires de drogue et elle a peur que la police l'arrête. Son chihuahua s'appelle Cookie, et elle a passé son enfance dans le Maine et son père buvait. Beaucoup. Elle souffre d'arachnophobie.

\- Et attendez…vous pouvez faire ça avec n'importe qui ?

\- N'importe qui, confirma la brune.

\- Cool. Ça vous dirait de bosser pour moi ? Ou au moins de m'expliquer comment ça marche ?

La femme s'écarta avec répugnance.

\- Pourquoi je travaillerais pour un humain comme vous ? Un type dingue, psychopathe, égocentrique à l'esprit tordu ?

\- Oh, chérie, comme vous me connaissez bien, roucoula le petit brun. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à faire, juste avant de vous faire jeter comme une malpropre ?

\- J'essayais de leur parler. Il faut que je les voie pour leur dire une chose très importante.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Raaah, mais fichez-moi la paix avec vos questions indiscrètes !

Bon, cette fille était un énorme ramassis de colère et de savoir, ce qui la rendait utile, mais insupportable. Si ça valait le coup ? Mais totalement. Il valait mieux qu'elle tombe entre ses mains que dans celles de ses ennemis.

\- Bon… si tu me connais, tu sais que j'ai énormément de relations dans le monde des affaires et de la politique, et que je pourrais t'arranger un rendez-vous avec qui tu veux, commença-t-il d'un air désintéressé, comme si ça ne l'atteignait plus.

\- C'est vrai ? fit la femme avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr que je peux, mais je ne le ferai pas gratuitement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Aussitôt, la femme le dévisagea avec un mépris redoublé. Le chapeau d'une des femmes en robe de cocktail s'envola vers l'horizon, soulevé par une rafale violente.

\- J'oubliais que vous ne faites jamais rien pour rien, bande d'opportunistes… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Tout ce que je te demanderai en échange, c'est que tu m'accompagnes pendant un certain temps et que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les personnes que je te montrerai. C'est simple, comme boulot, non ?

\- Mouais… j'essaie juste de voir où est l'arnaque, commenta la femme avec réticence.

Moriarty prit un air choqué.

\- Moi, t'arnaquer ? Mais enfin !

Elle le fixa avec scepticisme, puis le considéra avec un intérêt nouveau.

\- Si tu essaies de m'embobiner, _James_ , tu le regretteras, sache-le, déclara-t-elle simplement avant de lui tendre une main pour sceller leur accord.

Jim la serra rapidement, espérant qu'elle ne lisait pas les pensées en plus de toute le reste. Manquerait plus qu'elle découvre qu'il ne comptait absolument pas tenir son engagement !

\- Au fait, j'ignore totalement comment tu t'appelles.

\- Heu, je m'appelle… Edith. Appelle-moi Edith.

\- Edith tout court ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bon… n'empêche, faudra que tu m'expliques ton truc !

* * *

Moriarty escorta donc Edith jusqu'à la passerelle, mais elle s'arrêta net avant qu'il ait pu poser le pied dessus.

\- Pourquoi partons-nous ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de leur parler maintenant ?

\- Dis-moi, chérie, à qui veux-tu parler exactement ?

\- A tous les chefs d'Etat, ou au moins à leurs représentants… Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi.

\- He bien vaut mieux attendre une occasion où ils seront tous rassemblés, comme ça on gagnera du temps, expliqua patiemment le Criminel Consultant. Il y a un sommet sur l'écologie dans quelques semaines, ça pourrait le faire, non ?

\- Mais ils sont juste ici…

\- Crois-moi, il faut du temps pour avoir un rendez-vous avec eux, tu te ferais juste jeter dehors une deuxième fois.

La jeune femme finit par entendre raison (la sienne en tout cas) et accepta enfin de le suivre jusqu'en bas de la passerelle. Une fois sur le quai, ils durent traverser la foule de manifestants. Bizarrement, tous les excités du bocal armés de panneaux les laissèrent passer mais couvrirent la nouvelle associée de Moriarty de regards confus, loin de la nausée qu'elle avait déclenchée en lui. Ils avaient l'air… extatiques.

\- Je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ? demanda l'un d'entre eux en lui donnant un carton.

La petite brune soupira et signa le carton pour ensuite regarder l'écolo se barrer avec en hurlant de joie. La foule continua de se gratter la tête en les voyant, mais aucun ne s'écria "Hé, mais c'est Moriarty !". Dommage.

\- Ah, j'avais oublié, avec tout ça, lâcha Moriarty. J'ai dit à mon chauffeur d'aller faire des courses en ville pendant la réception. On a le temps d'attendre, vu la vitesse à laquelle il choisit les bouteilles de shampoing.

\- Super, marmonna Edith en jetant un regard dégoûté au trottoir en béton.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un haut-le-cœur la secoua. Elle se pencha et cracha un genre de magma noir sur le sol, et Jim s'étonna de ne pas le voir fondre (le sol, pas le crachat). La jeune femme reprit son souffle avec peine et se redressa, tombant nez à nez avec un Moriarty aussi curieux que révulsé.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas que je te conduise à l'hôpital, plutôt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

\- J'en sors à peine, merci bien. La seule façon d'aller mieux, c'est de rencontrer tous ces gens.

\- Je pense que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je passe dix minutes entières à me dire "je ne comprends pas", déclara Jim. Ça t'arrive de répondre clairement à une question ?

\- Parfois. Quand j'en ai envie.

\- Et, est-ce que tu as envie de me dire comment aller voir une centaine de vieux politiciens chiants va t'aider à ne pas mourir en vomissant du… merde, c'est quoi en fait ?

\- Non.

\- …Ok, très bien. Dans ce cas je ne te dirai sur moi, na.

Edith lui renvoya une œillade amusée et un sourire moqueur.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu ouvres ta petite bouche ridicule pour tout savoir sur toi. Je sais très bien qu'à l'âge de quatre ans, tu as tué le chat de ta voisine et tu l'as enterré dans son propre jardin sans te faire prendre. Même tes frères ne l'ont jamais su.

\- Tu aurais pu l'inventer, objecta Jim.

\- Franchement, il n'y a pas tant d'enfants qui naissent avec un instinct de tueur. Même si j'avoue que juste en lisant tes derniers exploits en date, j'aurais pu extrapoler.

Le Consultant sourit d'un air affable, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ça ne te pose pas de problème de bosser pour un meurtrier ?

Edith se détourna du béton et le regarda sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi, ça devrait ? Tu n'es qu'un humain qui utilise des humains pour assassiner d'autres humains. Ah, et parfois tu tues les humains que tu utilises. Voir des humains périr ne me dérange pas, au contraire, et devoir côtoyer un assassin dans ton genre n'est qu'une étape nécessaire à l'obtention de ce que je souhaite.

\- Ce que tu souhaites, parlons-en. Que va sérieusement t'apporter une entrevue avec tous les chefs d'États du monde ?

\- La fin de ma "maladie", si tout se passe bien.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Hé bien… il y aura des morts, j'imagine.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Le mystère s'épaissit._

 _Dites-moi si vos théories se précisent ! :D_


	3. La colocation

_Bonsoir !_

 _Bienvenue à mes, heu, deux fidèles lecteurs ! Voici déjà le chapitre 3, j'étais motivée on dirait._

 _Du coup bonne lecture et bonne enquête ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La colocation**

\- Bien… reprenons depuis le début, marmonna Jim Moriarty, vissé sur sa chaise de bureau avec un carnet et un crayon à la main.

C'était leur première vraie journée de colocation, avec Edith l'Extraterrestre-Truc-Machin, et il était encore plus paumé que la veille, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Du coup, pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, il avait décidé de dresser une liste de toutes les bizarreries de cette femme pour comprendre ce qu'elle était. Pour commencer, était-elle seulement humaine ?

\- Alors, premièrement, elle connaît le nombre exact de personnes portant le même nom dans le monde entier, écrivit-il tout en énonçant chacune de ses découvertes. Elle sait tout sur une personne rien qu'en la voyant…

Elle l'avait encore prouvé hier après-midi, quand le chauffeur était venu les chercher après avoir fini ses courses. Edith l'avait regardé avec un air narquois et lui avait appris que son chauffeur avait été approché par le gouvernement anglais deux mois auparavant, et qu'il vendait ses secrets depuis tout ce temps !

Sous pression, le traître avait essayé de s'échapper en courant, pensant sans doute que Moriarty n'allait pas le poursuivre pour le tuer à mains nues.

Hé bien… il n'avait pas tort, parce que Jim détestait courir en costume trois pièces. Du coup il avait envoyé d'autres hommes de main pour attraper ce petit vicelard et l'envoyer par le fond. Quitte à se trouver au bord de la mer, autant en profiter, non ? Le défunt chauffeur se trouvait donc au fond de la baie avec quelques parpaings attachés autour des chevilles.

Donc... soit Edith était une espionne très bien équipée avec une oreillette et un complice, soit elle savait littéralement tout sur tout le monde. Et Jim avait vérifié ses oreilles, l'air de rien.

\- A part ça, elle me file la nausée.

A chaque fois que son regard s'attardait sur la jeune femme, son estomac se retournait, comme si un instinct bizarre le mettait en garde contre elle, comme si elle était dangereuse. Le savoir est une arme, okay, mais pas au point de déclencher des réactions aussi viscérales !

Sans compter qu'elle avait produit le même effet chez certains des hommes de Jim. Les autres avaient quant à eux arboré le même air d'imbécile heureux que les manifestants de la veille. Avec cette fille, le monde semblait divisé en deux groupes : les nauséeux et les bienheureux. Personne ne réagissait de façon neutre, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer, et c'était même plus bizarre que son cerveau-carte mémoire.

\- Et ses fringues sont zarbis aussi, nota-t-il.

Il avait pu le constater ce matin-même, quand il lui avait fourni des vêtements de rechange quand elle s'était rendue dans la salle de bain. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de fringues masculines, mais ça ne justifiait pas le regard absolument outré qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de s'enfermer pour se laver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait contre le nylon ?

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait attendu devant la porte en s'imaginant qu'elle allait le supplier de lui donner les vêtements, vu que son déguisement de serveur avait fini dans l'incinérateur, mais elle était sortie de là comme une fleur avec une robe en soie sortie d'on ne sait où ! Il avait eu beau la questionner à ce sujet, elle s'était juste contentée de le regarder d'un air las.

\- Et elle va jamais aux toilettes, grogna-t-il en s'acharnant sur le papier.

Par contre elle mangeait comme deux. Comme il s'en était rendu compte la veille au soir, il avait essayé de lui refiler du laxatif, juste pour rigoler, mais cette… femme s'était simplement massé le ventre en fronçant les sourcils. Que faisait-elle donc de toute cette nourriture ? Avait-elle seulement un système digestif complet ?

Pour rester dans le domaine des fonctions vitales, il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle ne dormait pour ainsi dire pas. Elle s'était couchée aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, et il s'était réveillé une heure plus tard pour la voir faire du yoga dans le jardin !

\- Bon, quoi d'autre ? Ah, ouais, le magma !

Ce truc qu'elle expectorait sans cesse, comme si ça la brûlait de l'intérieur. Quel genre de maladie avait-elle attrapée ? Et surtout, était-ce contagieux ? Jim avait eu très envie de subtiliser un échantillon de cette matière noire et étrange pour la faire analyser, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour s'en débarrasser dans les WC.

En plus de ce mal inconnu qui la rongeait (la tuberculose ?), il arrivait à Edith de grimacer sans raison apparente et de se masser le dos ou le torse, comme si un énorme moustique venait de la piquer. Vu la tronche qu'elle tirait, ce n'était sûrement pas juste à cause d'une piqûre…

La concentration de Jim s'envola au moment où la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer sa mystérieuse colocataire.

\- Re-bonjour, Jim. Je viens voir où tu en es pour cette entrevue avec les chefs d'États, déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus léger que d'habitude avant de prendre un air interrogatif quand il ferma un peu trop rapidement son carnet.

\- T'en fais pas, ça avance, je gère chérie, mentit-il avec un air innocent.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! râla la jeune femme.

Elle fit une nouvelle grimace (il ne l'avait pas encore vue, celle-là) et s'écroula dans son canapé, s'efforçant de respirer calmement pour juguler la douleur.

\- Tu veux du Paracétamol ? proposa Moriarty d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Nan, ça ne sert à rien, grogna la fille.

\- Oh, tu préfères souffrir alors… Crois bien que je n'ai absolument rien contre les masochistes, même s'il m'arrive de faire un très bon sadique…

\- Est-ce que tu m'insultes avec des allusions sexuelles ? demanda Edith, plus ébahie qu'outrée.

\- C'était de l'humour, chérie, juste de l'humour.

\- Ah.

Moriarty remarqua alors quelque chose de nouveau chez elle. De la confusion.

\- Rassure-moi, tu connais l'humour hein ? se moqua-t-il sans en avoir l'air.

\- Bien sûr que je connais l'humour ! J'ai juste… du mal à l'appréhender, vu que vos blagues ne me font pas rire.

\- Aaaaah, si j'avais une conscience et le moindre intérêt pour ton bien-être, je serais triste pour toi. Ce doit être dur de ne pas rire aux super blagues de Tonton Jim !

Edith lui renvoya un œil torve.

\- Si tu penses que je me soucie de _rire_ , ou de raconter des _blagues_ … Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour ça !

\- Mais justement… tu viens d'où ? T'es une extraterrestre en fait, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non… Je suis aussi terrienne que toi, l'Irlandais !

\- Oh, fit-il, découragé.

Pour l'instant, la théorie de l'alien était celle qu'il préférait. D'une part, c'était la plus réaliste, quoique très "sciencefictionesque". D'autre part, si c'était vrai, il pourrait la vendre à un labo et récupérer un max d'argent. Mais non, elle ne venait pas d'une autre planète, malheureusement. Ou alors elle mentait.

\- Attends… tu as dit "terrienne" !

\- Et alors ?

\- Une personne normale aurait dit "humaine", pas "terrienne". Est-ce que tu es humaine ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je penche pour la réponse négative…

\- Fais confiance à ton instinct, fit-elle évasivement en lui tournant le dos pour faire une sieste.

Moriarty rouvrit son carnet et ratura le point sur le sommeil. Puis il indiqua en toutes lettres "PAS UNE ALIEN !" avec un dessin de petit homme vert.

Il ajouta ensuite "Vampire ? Sorcière ? Télépathe ? Espionne russe ? Terroriste ?", mais aucune de ces options ne correspondait vraiment. Déjà, les vampires boivent du sang, pas du thé au petit déjeuner. Si elle était télépathe, elle serait déjà partie de la maison, vu qu'il n'avait clairement aucune intention de l'aider. Une espionne russe n'aurait pas eu besoin de son aide pour s'infiltrer à un sommet. Les terroristes, enfin… ne s'habillent certainement pas comme des petites filles.

Pour la sorcière, il n'était pas encore sûr.

\- Dis, tu as vu les films _Harry Potter_ ? demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Edith ressortit la tête de sous son coussin et il ricana en la voyant décoiffée. On aurait dit une meule de foin noire.

\- Bien sûr que je les ai vus, ç'aurait été dur de les rater ! C'est trop manichéen de toute manière, et en temps de guerre, il y a beaucoup plus de morts que ça !

\- Et que sais-tu de la guerre, exactement ? continua subtilement le Consultant.

Le visage bronzé d'Edith refléta alors l'horreur, comme celui d'un rescapé du Vietnam avec un PTSD.

\- Crois-moi, je connais la guerre, depuis celles qui se faisaient à coups de pierres jusqu'à celles parfumées au napalm… Tu sais ce qui est le plus dingue ? C'est que la guerre a été créée en même temps que l'Homme, ils sont pour ainsi dire frère et sœur. La guerre, c'est douloureux, littéralement.

Sur ces mots, elle agrippa son flanc d'une main blanchie par la tension et retourna à sa sieste.

Intéressant…

* * *

\- Tu aimes beaucoup la salade, je me trompe ?

\- Monchieur est obchervateur, ironisa Edith en mâchonnant une feuille (ou une touffe) de laitue.

\- Il y a des aliments que tu n'aimes pas ? questionna Jim, l'air de rien, son fidèle carnet bien au chaud dans sa poche.

\- Je suis pas fan de la viande. Ni du poisson. Ni des fruits de mer.

\- Végétarienne, donc.

\- Il m'est arrivé d'en manger, malgré tout, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aime ça.

\- Hmmm…

\- Et tant qu'on y est, je ne supporte pas le nylon.

\- Oh, ça te rend malade ?

Sous son apparente inquiétude, Jim était en train d'exulter. Il avait peut-être trouvé la faiblesse de son irritante associée ! Après, une balle dans la tête pouvait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire…

\- J'ai des plaques et une bonne nausée. Rien de grave, mais c'est désagréable, autant que de mâcher du sable.

\- Ah, je vois le genre, soupira Moriarty, déçu.

\- Avoue, tu voulais t'en servir contre moi au cas où ça déraperait ?

\- Pas du tout, enfin ! se défendit Jim avec une totale mauvaise foi. Bon, il est temps de te rendre utile. J'imagine que tu sais tout sur la vie de Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Lequel ? demanda Edith en continuant de brouter sa salade.

\- Q-Attends, il y en a plusieurs ?! Je veux dire, il y a plusieurs couples qui ont trouvé ça cool d'appeler leur môme comme ça ?!

\- Ben… ouais.

\- Et il y en a combien comme ça ?

\- Deux, pas plus.

\- Ouuuuf ! Manquerait plus qu'une armée de Sherlock pour me pourrir la vie !

\- Après, des Sherlock, il y en a beaucoup. Ils sont tous petits, donc à mon avis, leurs parents sont fans de Sherlock Holmes. Va savoir lequel.

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit à la volée pile à ce moment-là.

\- Patron, le banquier est bien mort, et on a arrangé la scène de façon à faire accuser Carson, annonça un des ses hommes de main à brûle-pourpoint.

Edith haussa les sourcils et but une longue gorgée de vin. Jim, quant à lui, se pinça l'arête du nez et fusilla son acolyte du regard.

\- Dis, ça ne te dirait pas de vérifier avec qui je mange avant de dire ça à voix haute, comme ça, sans précautions ?

\- Pardon patron, s'excusa le type penaud avec la tête d'un mec qui va bientôt se retrouver dans un broyeur sous tension.

Il dévisagea Edith, essayant de juger si elle était dangereuse ou pas, puis afficha un sourire niais à gerber.

\- Oh, bonjour Madame, je peux vous serrer la main ?

La femme pas vraiment humaine s'essuya sur sa serviette de table et serra la pince du criminel en lui dédiant un magnifique sourire. Et là, sans plus faire attention à Moriarty, ce salaud s'éloigna de la pièce en souhaitant un bon séjour à Mlle Bizarrerie !

\- Bordel, le respect est mort, ronchonna Jim. Et puis, d'où tu sais sourire ?

\- Ben, c'est pas compliqué d'étirer les coins de sa bouche, se justifia la jeune femme avec circonspection.

\- Ok, mais tu ne souris jamais à personne ! Pourquoi lui et pas moi ou un autre ?

\- Oh, jaloux ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je un sourire de la part d'une femme pas humaine et même carrément monstrueuse ? lâcha Moriarty sans vraiment contrôler sa bouche.

Bizarrement, Edith ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle continua de manger en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, puis finit tout de même par répondre.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce sont les non-humains, les monstres ?

* * *

\- Bon, toi, tu vas répondre à mes questions, ordonna Moriarty d'un ton sans appel.

\- Hm, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, patron ? demanda un de ses gardes du corps d'une voix pas trop rassurée.

\- Mon… invitée, Edith, tu l'as rencontrée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui M'sieur.

\- Et tu lui as fait cette tronche d'imbécile heureux en la voyant, je veux savoir pourquoi.

Le garde fronça les sourcils et eut l'air songeur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, c'était bizarre comme impression. C'était comme si cette femme représentait énormément pour moi. Un peu comme si c'était ma mère, vous voyez ?

\- Ta… mère ? Elle a l'air d'avoir maximum vingt-cinq ans !

\- Heu, ce n'est pas relié à son physique, vous savez. C'est incontrôlable en plus, comme quand on se met en colère sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Hin hin… murmura Jim en se frottant le dessous du menton. Bizarre.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu ça, vous ?

\- Nan, j'ai juste eu droit à un retournage d'estomac gratuit, j'me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie.

\- Est-ce que vous parlez de votre nouvelle associée, monsieur ? intervint un autre garde du corps qui surveillait l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Oui. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu te permets de nous déranger ? s'impatienta Moriarty.

\- Je pense que oui. Elle est vraiment très bizarre, monsieur.

\- Nooooooon ? Ne me dis pas que tu as remarqué ?!

\- Je l'ai vue parler à des plantes, ce matin dans le jardin.

\- Heu, quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? Elle disait quoi ?

\- Il m'a semblé qu'elle s'excusait, monsieur. Du lait dans votre thé du soir ?

\- Ben oui, c'te question !

Cachant sa perplexité derrière son masque d'insolence, Jim avala son thé et se prépara pour aller dormir, sachant très bien qu'il allait encore passer une nuit blanche à essayer de déterminer à qui il avait affaire…

\- Mais qui s'excuse auprès des plantes ?! s'exclama-t-il, frustré, avant de rabattre ses couvertures d'un geste rageur.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Les chapitres rallongent peu à peu, on dirait…_

 _Pas grand' chose de neuf dans ce chapitre, à part à la fin… D'autres idées vous viennent ?_


	4. Identité

_Un chapitre par jour ! Ne vous y habituez pas, demain je retourne en stage !_

 _Merci à Angelyoru pour sa review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Identité**

\- Tu es déjà allée en Amérique ?

\- Tu veux une réponse claire ou la vérité ?

\- Hrm… une réponse claire ?

\- D'accord, alors non, je n'y ai jamais été. Tu y vas ? C'est pour ça que tu remplis une valise que tu n'arriveras jamais à fermer ?

Moriarty jeta un œil à son bagage, qui effectivement était déjà plein. Il reposa la pile de chemises supplémentaires qu'il voulait emmener et tenta (en vain) de refermer les loquets de la valise. La mort dans l'âme, il en retira quelques paires de chaussettes et arriva enfin à ses fins. Mais à quel prix…

\- Fais la tienne aussi, on part bientôt, ordonna-t-il pour récupérer un semblant d'autorité.

\- Bientôt ?

\- Ouais, bientôt. Quand on voyage en jet privé, on n'a pas besoin de réserver son ticket à l'avance, mon chou.

Edith secoua la tête avec nervosité.

\- Bon, déjà, "mon chou", tu oublies. Ensuite, je n'ai pas de passeport.

Jim releva ses gros yeux noirs vers elle, et Edith se dit qu'il pouvait être vraiment flippant quand il le voulait.

\- Une carte d'identité, peut-être ?

\- …Non plus. Techniquement, je n'existe pas.

\- On pourrait croire que même les monstres sont inscrits à l'état civil, mais non, grommela Jim.

Edith le dévisagea avec curiosité. Il lui semblait pourtant lui avoir dit qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'imprimer. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire dans les pensées, juste pour avoir un aperçu de celles de cet humain si intelligent et pourtant si paumé. Et si égoïste, aussi. Elle avait bien vu la nausée qui le prenait quand il la regardait. En général, c'était un signe qui ne trompait jamais. Le plus étonnant, c'est le nombre de ses "hommes" qui réagissaient à l'inverse à sa présence. Venant d'une bande d'assassins, c'était vraiment étrange.

\- Est-ce que ce sommet dont tu me parles a lieu en Amérique ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Ouaip. Mais j'ai des trucs à faire là-bas donc on doit partir plus tôt.

\- Tant qu'on est au sommet à temps, ça me va.

\- Mais je ne te demandais pas ton avis, Bizarre-Girl, asséna Moriarty.

Pfff…. Quand allait-il comprendre que les insultes de ce genre ne lui faisaient rien ? Elle n'était pas bizarre. Les humains sont bizarres, pas elle. Bizarres, égoïstes et stupides. Mais quand même…

\- Tu ne devrais pas insulter une personne dont tu ignores tout, à commencer par sa nature, lâcha-t-elle comme un conseil.

\- Pourquoi, tu vas me tuer ? ironisa l'homme en se redressant. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi ?

\- Je connais toutes les personnes qui vivent sur cette planète, tu penses que je ne peux pas en trouver une prête à m'aider gratuitement si je lui disais tout sur moi ?

\- Justement, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me dire exactement qui tu es et sans détour, pour une fois ? s'énerva Jim.

Ah, c'est bien ce qui lui semblait. Le pauvre avait du mal à dormir à cause de ce mystère.

\- Si ça se trouve, tu es ici pour tous nous tuer sans exception !

\- T'en fais pas, je vous laisserai une chance d'empêcher ça, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait bienveillant.

Moriarty se figea en plein milieu de la pièce, deux cravates à la main. Il la dévisagea soudain comme on regarde un cobra royal en train de cracher son venin.

\- Dis… tu fais des blagues, maintenant ?

\- Non, pas mon genre. Je ne blague plus depuis des siècles.

\- Donc… donc tu veux vraiment tous nous tuer, super, vraiment génial, moi qui ai simulé ma propre mort pour éviter de perdre la face, me voilà rassuré ! Peut-on au moins savoir pourquoi et comment ?!

\- Tu es hystérique.

\- Et alors ?! Réponds, c'est tout !

\- Non. Je n'obéis à personne, et encore moins à un égocentrique maniaque obsédé par un détective qui pète plus haut que son cul ! s'emporta Edith.

\- Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?! Une sorcière ? Un genre de… de…

\- De monstre ? Bon sang, si tu savais !

\- Justement, j'aimerais savoir ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison avant de me l'avoir dit !

\- Ah, et tu vas m'en empêcher de quelle manière ? Tu vas m'enfermer dans la cave ? Ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour moi. Tu veux me droguer ? Bonne chance avec ça. Je ne suis pas le genre de "monstre" qu'on enferme.

Moriarty sortit un revolver de sa poche intérieure et le pointa sur la tête d'Edith, qui soupira.

\- Si je te tuais, ici et maintenant ? Après tout, je peux avoir mes renseignements autrement et tu as avoué vouloir la mort de tous les humains. Tout le monde me remerciera pour ça.

\- Mais vas-y, tire, ça fera plus de taches que de morts.

\- Ah, parce qu'en plus tu es indestructible ?! s'écria Jim en partant dans les aigus.

\- Patron, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda un garde en déboulant dans la pièce, alerté par les cris.

Il avisa Edith, lui fit un grand sourire, puis son regard tomba sur le flingue. Aussitôt, il désarma son patron et lui croisa les bras dans le dos façon FBI.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'insurgea Moriarty.

\- Vous-ne-la-tuerez-pas, ânonna le garde du corps.

\- D'accord, mais lâche-moi tout de suite ou je flingue toute ta famille ! menaça Jim.

Le garde le lâcha d'un coup, hébété, puis se dirigea mécaniquement vers la sortie.

\- Toi, fit Moriarty en pointant Edith du doigt, si tu obliges encore mes hommes à…

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, l'interrompit calmement Edith.

Elle sortit de la pièce en l'ignorant totalement, laissant Jim seul dans sa chambre, les vêtements en pagaille et un air incrédule sur le visage.

Le jeune homme ramassa son arme et la rangea à sa place, méditant sur les paroles de cette femme insupportable. Elle disait n'avoir rien fait à l'autre imbécile, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il décidé d'aider la fille plutôt que l'homme qui le payait ?

Moriarty se souvint soudain du sourire extatique du garde. Si le monde était vraiment divisé en deux, et si tous les imbéciles heureux étaient aux ordres de cette femme, le monde allait vraiment partir en cacahuète !

* * *

Il retrouva Edith assise dans l'herbe juste sous un arbre, en train de discuter avec un mulot. En le voyant arriver, elle relâcha la bestiole qui courut se réfugier entre les racines de l'arbre. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un mètre d'elle en essayant de juguler son énervement, il remarqua que l'herbe bougeait lentement, comme sous l'effet d'une brise. Or, il n'y avait pas de vent ce jour-là…

Bah, après tout, rien ne l'étonnerait plus venant de cette bizarrerie ambulante.

\- Re-bonjour, lâcha Edith comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé la matinée à se disputer.

\- Bon, premièrement, pourquoi ce garde du corps a-t-il réagi comme ça ? demanda calmement Jim.

\- Parce que tu me menaçais et qu'il a cru que j'avais besoin d'aide, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Ce qui n'était pas le cas, pas vrai ?

\- Exactement. Les humains ne savent pas que je suis dure à tuer, donc ils ont tendance à réagir de façon exagérée. Par exemple, toi tu étais prêt à me tirer dessus froidement sous l'effet d'une colère qui n'était même pas légitime.

\- On parlait tout de même de l'extermination de l'espèce humaine, grommela Moriarty.

\- Vous aurez une chance d'éviter ça, pourtant. C'est plus que ce que vous méritez, et pourtant j'ai décidé de vous accorder du temps.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que malgré tout, il reste quelques bonnes personnes dans ce monde. Elles sont rares, mais elles existent. Je ne veux pas récompenser leurs bonnes actions en les tuant de sang-froid.

Abasourdi, Moriarty se laissa tomber sur l'herbe sans se soucier de son costume sur-mesure.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Un an, pas plus. Après il sera trop tard.

\- Et il commence quand, ce délai ?

\- Dans quelques semaines, juste après le sommet.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi pendant cette année ?

\- Ce que j'ai toujours fait : j'observerai.

\- Bon, donc, tu vas tous nous tuer dans un an si on ne trouve pas une manière de te tuer en premier, mais tu ne peux pas le faire de façon sélective pour épargner les "bonnes personnes". Et donc, si on n'est pas encore morts…

\- C'est grâce à ces quelques personnes, oui.

\- He ben.

Un silence pensif s'installa et Edith observa attentivement l'Irlandais, voyant presque les idées parcourir son cerveau comme des courants électriques. Finalement, il soupira et releva la tête.

\- En fait j'étais venu pour te dire qu'on allait te faire des faux papiers pour aller en Amérique. Donc on a besoin de ta photo et de toutes les infos nécessaires.

\- Ah, bah fallait le dire tout de suite !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en Amérique moins d'une semaine plus tard, et Jim râla beaucoup d'avoir dû faire sa valise avec plusieurs jours d'avance.

\- Bon, il nous reste trois semaines et des poussières avant ton sommet, essaie de ne pas changer d'avis au premier débile qui renversera un milk-shake sur tes fringues. On ne tue pas sept milliards d'êtres humains pour ça.

\- Je ne suis pas débile, tu sais ? En attendant, j'ai hâte de voir autre chose que cette ville pleine de CO2 !

\- Ben tu vas être déçue parce que c'est ici qu'on dort.

\- Merde, c'est inhumain !

\- Ça tombe bien, t'es pas humaine.

Le taximan qui entassait les valises de Moriarty dans le coffre de son cab les fixa d'un drôle d'air, puis retourna à l'abri devant son volant. Jim lui donna l'adresse de leur hôtel avec un sourire carnassier, heureux d'encore faire peur à quelqu'un, et ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Comme il était encore tôt, le Consultant se mit en mode "touriste" (sans toutefois quitter son revolver) et traîna Edith et leur garde du corps (un nauséeux) dans un bar plutôt douteux.

\- Pourquoi toute leur carte est uniquement composée de noms d'alcools ? demanda Edith avec une candeur désarmante.

\- Bienvenue aux USA, chérie, ricana Jim en commandant un whisky.

\- Bon, alors je prends un verre d'eau, fit la jeune femme en reposant la carte sur leur table sans en toucher le bois, car il était tellement collant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire bouger les sous-verres en carton.

Le serveur la regarda bizarrement et s'éloigna pour aller chercher leurs commandes.

\- Cet établissement est dégoûtant, finit-elle par dire en fixant les autres clients.

Il y avait là des bikers, un groupe d'étudiants bourrés et des américains lambdas. Aucun touriste à l'horizon, ni de femme sobre d'ailleurs, Edith mise à part. Le serveur leur apporta leurs verres et un bol de cacahuètes tout en essayant de retenir un haut-le-cœur en voyant la jeune femme, et celle-ci lâcha un gros soupir désespéré.

\- Vous devriez nettoyer les tables, de temps en temps, lâcha la créature à l'employé. Et le sol aussi, ajouta-t-il quand son pied se décolla du parquet avec un bruit pas très engageant.

L'autre gars leva un sourcil désabusé et s'éloigna sans rien dire.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as amenée ici pour me mettre mal à l'aise ?

\- Moi ? Nooooooon ! se défendit Moriarty avec une totale mauvaise foi.

\- Héééé, salut beauté, tu veux venir t'amuser avec nous ? proposa bruyamment un des bikers, un grand type barbu au teint rouge.

\- Non merci, je ne pense pas être capable de m'amuser dans un endroit pareil, répondit Edith du tac au tac. En plus, il me semble que vos conventions sociales vous empêchent de vous adresser à une femme accompagnée par un humain du sexe opposé.

\- Alleeeez, largue ton Anglais chiant comme la pluie et viens boire un coup avec nous ! insista le barbu.

\- Bah, heu, non ? balbutia Edith, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à l'ennuyer. Je préfère rester soooooobre ! cria-t-elle alors que le biker la faisait décoller de sa chaise pour l'entraîner vers le bar.

Moriarty sourit et lui adressa un coucou ironique quand elle se retourna pour l'appeler à la rescousse. Le Consultant se concentra sur sa dégustation de whisky (pas si bon que ça après tout), puis lança de petits coups d'œil vers les bikers. Le sol se mit soudain à vibrer et…

\- C'est bon, je suis en colère là ! fit brusquement une voix féminine près de son oreille.

Jim sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec Edith, qui semblait hors d'elle.

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'emmènes dans un endroit pareil, je t'empale avec un arbre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Perplexe, le criminel se décala pour regarder le bar, d'où s'élevaient des cris de frayeur. Tous les bikers avaient à présent la tête collée contre le bar et semblaient incapables de se libérer des vrilles feuillues qui les retenaient. En suivant les branches, Jim s'aperçut qu'elles sortaient toutes de l'épaisse pièce de bois qui tenait lieu de comptoir.

\- Heu, est-ce que tu as _réveillé_ ce meuble ?

\- Ouais, bon, on va pas en faire un plat ! Il y en a un qui a touché ma poitrine ! Il me semble que c'est une zone considérée comme taboue, non ?! s'emporta la petite femme.

\- Heu, ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Ton verre d'eau t'attend toujours, sinon…

\- Cool ! Le prochain qui me touche, je l'enterre vivant ! Si tu essaies de me convaincre de ne pas tous vous tuer, tu es très mal parti, Jim !

Edith descendit son verre d'eau comme si c'était un shot de tequila et le reposa si violemment qu'il explosa entre ses doigts. Elle secoua la main pour en expulser les débris de verre, et Moriarty sentit un truc humide lui tomber sur la joue. Il s'essuya du bout du doigt et découvrit le fameux liquide noir qu'elle expulsait sans cesse. La serviette qu'Edith utilisa pour tout nettoyer absorba le magma noir qui recouvrait Jim et la jeune femme se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes. Elle revint moins d'une minute plus tard, encore plus en pétard qu'auparavant, la serviette tachée de noir toujours à la main.

\- Les toilettes sont tellement dégueu que je n'ose même pas toucher le bouton de la chasse d'eau ! Vous auriez un briquet ? demanda-t-elle ensuite au garde du corps.

L'homme lui prêta le sien sans discuter et Edith alluma sa serviette, qui brûla à une vitesse effarante. Elle déposa la boule de feu dans un cendrier métallique et la regarda s'éteindre peu à peu avec une fascination morbide.

\- Bon, on s'en va ? décréta-t-elle quand il ne resta plus que des cendres sur la table.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Mouais, effectivement, chaque indice supplémentaire la rend encore plus bizarre… Désolée_

 _Racontez-moi vos théories siouplaît ! :D_


	5. La Route

_Bonsoir !_

 _Voilà un chapitre un peu plus animé (ce n'est pas encore du niveau "film d'action", mais bon, ce n'est pas l'objectif de la fanfic) !_

 _Merci à_ _ **Angelyoru**_ _et à_ _ **Destrange**_ _pour leur reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La route**

\- T'as pas envie de te laver les cheveux ? grimaça Moriarty en constatant l'état de la chevelure d'Edith, un soir à l'hôtel.

\- Pas moyen que je mette ces saletés de produits chimiques sur mon crâne, rétorqua la jeune femme en pointant les bouteilles de shampoing du doigt.

\- Celui-là est bio, ça ne te suffit pas ? fit Jim en empoignant un des flacons.

Edith l'empoigna, l'ouvrit et renifla le goulot. Elle parut satisfaite et poussa Jim hors de la salle de bain avant d'en claquer la porte. Le bruit de la douche se fit bientôt entendre.

Le Consultant lança un regard noir à la porte, comme si cette dernière l'avait horriblement insulté, puis soupira. Cette fille qui se prétendait psychopathe en puissance se conduisait comme une diva ! Il fallait qu'il lui rappelle que le modèle de psychopathe excentrique était déjà pris (par lui). Le criminel se vautra sur son lit et alluma la TV pour regarder les infos. Beurk, l'accent américain était vraiment nul !

On frappa à la porte de la chambre (sa chambre en fait, Edith ne faisait que squatter la douche parce que le débit était plus important chez lui) et Jim soupira avant de se lever pour ouvrir. Bien mal lui en prit, car des inconnus armés se trouvaient derrière. Ils poussèrent le Consultant dans la chambre et le menacèrent de leurs armes à feu pendant que l'un d'entre eux le ligotait.

Un des bandits traînait le garde du corps assommé et Jim secoua la tête, dégoûté. Ce crétin s'était fait suivre !

Un de ses assaillants entra sans frapper dans la salle de bain et en ressortit rapidement alors qu'un déluge de bouteilles de shampoing lui pleuvait dessus. Deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour en esquivant les bouteilles et en sortirent avec une Edith furibarde et à peine vêtue d'une serviette heureusement assez longue.

\- Lâchez-moi bande de gros cons ! hurlait-elle à pleins poumons, essayant sans doute d'alerter tout le personnel de l'hôtel avec ses hurlements.

\- Vous avez réussi à entrer dans l'hôtel en vous faisant passer pour un boys band gay ? susurra Moriarty, confortablement assis sur son matelas.

Un des types le menaça de la crosse de son arme et Jim rentra la tête dans les épaules pour éviter les coups. Aussitôt, le canon d'un revolver revint se poser contre sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de notre chef, crevard ? aboya le possesseur de l'arme.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Notre chef ! Águila !

\- Désolé, je ne vois pas.

Un des hommes lança une remarque en espagnol et Edith lui retourna un regard aussi noir que du charbon avant de lui répondre dans la même langue avec un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Jim leva les sourcils et souffla exagérément fort.

\- Tu as raison, il y a bien une raison pour que cette femme se trouve dans la douche du _grand_ Moriarty, fit le chef en menaçant Edith de son flingue.

\- Il a insisté sur le "grand" parce qu'il te trouve petit, se moqua Edith sans prêter attention à sa mort imminente.

\- Tssss. Vous pouvez la tuer, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle, merci, fit calmement l'Irlandais.

\- Enfoiré, soupira la brune en arrangeant sa serviette.

\- Opportuniste, chérie.

Les malfrats les regardaient tour à tour comme s'ils étaient face à un match de tennis. Finalement, leur chef en eut marre et secoua le revolver qui tenait Edith en joue.

\- Parle ou on la bute !

\- Puisque je vous dis que j'ai oublié. Demandez-lui, à elle, elle sait tout.

Aussitôt, un second flingue se colla à la tête de Moriarty, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, parle ma jolie, ou ton mec meurt.

\- Alors, d'une, ce n'est pas mon mec, plutôt mourir. Ensuite, je n'en ai rien à faire, tuez-le donc.

Les intrus s'entre-regardèrent, interdits. Aucun de leurs otages n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour l'autre, et la fille avait même commencé à se peigner avec ses doigts devant le miroir mural !

\- Oh et puis merde, j'en ai marre, lâcha le chef. Il leva son revolver vers Edith et appuya sur la détente.

Il y eut une détonation, puis la jeune femme tomba sur le sol, inerte, une flaque noire s'étendant sous sa tête. Moriarty la considéra d'un air ennuyé.

\- Et voilà, vous venez de niquer la moquette.

\- Espèce de malade ! souffla le chef, soufflé par le manque d'intérêt de Jim.

\- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je l'appréciais ! C'est toi, mon chou, qui a cru que c'était du bluff ! Maintenant il te reste moins de cinq minutes avant l'arrivée des flics, vu que tu as prévenu tout le quartier avec tout ton boucan.

C'est alors que des branches acérées jaillirent en trouant la moquette, révélant le parquet désormais _vivant_ qui se trouvait dessous. Les vrilles s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles des intrus, les précipitant dans la fosse béante qui venait de s'ouvrir au milieu de la chambre. Jim, prudent, releva les jambes et les posa sur le lit.

Edith, qui venait de se relever l'air de rien, fit se refermer le plancher autour de la taille des assassins éberlués, les coinçant comme dans des sables mouvants.

\- Je sais, ça surprend toujours au début, fit Jim d'un ton badin, tout de même un peu secoué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Edith, tu as un truc sur le front.

\- Oups, grimaça la jeune femme en cachant le trou noir qui béait en haut de son visage. Ça se voit fort ?

\- Ça va, on dirait que tu t'entraînes pour Halloween. Tu sais, je savais que tu étais bizarre, mais je ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais ressusciter.

\- On ne ressuscite pas quand on n'est pas mort, sourit la petite femme en s'appuyant sur le crâne rasé d'un des hommes. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ?

\- Je propose qu'on aille rendre les clés des chambres et qu'on se barre vite fait. La police embarquera ces débiles quand ils auront trouvé une tronçonneuse assez grande.

\- Motion acceptée !

\- Au fait, votre Águila, là, je l'ai fait tuer il y a quelques mois, lança Moriarty au boys band coincé dans le parquet.

Ils poussèrent leur garde du corps dans le couloir et Jim se dépêcha d'entasser toutes ses affaires dans son sac de voyage. Edith, qui voyageait léger, vint empaqueter celles du garde. Finalement, ils réveillèrent ce dernier avec la douche et ils filèrent tous les trois vers la réception.

\- Mais… vous avez payé pour deux semaines, balbutia la standardiste.

\- Pas grave, gardez la monnaie, fit précipitamment Moriarty.

Ils passèrent la porte tambour en même temps que la police, et ils crurent entendre "Personne ne sort !" dans le hall de l'hôtel. Même Edith fut sur le point de ricaner. Comme Jim n'avait pas la patience d'attendre un taxi, son garde du corps leur dégota une voiture assez classe qu'il crocheta après l'accord de son patron. C'est sous le rire un poil hystérique de Jim qu'ils repartirent sur les routes américaines.

* * *

L'impact de balle dans le crâne d'Edith finit par se résorber sous l'œil mi-fasciné, mi-horrifié de Jim.

\- Donc… psychopathe, douée de pouvoirs et immortelle, résuma-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas bosser pour moi de façon définitive ?

\- Sans façon, merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

Edith lui jeta un regard désabusé et ne répondit pas.

\- Au fait, tu en es où pour ce sommet ? On n'a plus que deux grosses semaines avant d'y aller, je te rappelle !

\- J'y travaille, fit évasivement Moriarty. Au fait, tu n'as jamais dit pourquoi tu voulais tous nous zigouiller. Le monde n'est pas uniquement divisé entre bonnes et très mauvaises personnes, tu sais ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, mais il n'empêche que vous êtes tous dingues et/ou complètement cons.

\- … Je ne peux pas te contredire là.

\- En plus j'ai dû prendre le bus pour me rendre sur ce fichu bateau.

\- Je comprends, c'est une raison suffisante pour vouloir anéantir l'humanité. Je n'ai plus pris le bus depuis au moins trente ans…

\- He bien voilà, tu comprends ma douleur !

\- C'est pas pour autant que je suis d'accord de mourir pour ton confort personnel, remarque.

A ce point de la conversation, la voiture se mit à crachoter et le garde du corps eut tout juste le temps de se mettre sur le côté avant l'arrêt complet du véhicule.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la panne quand même ?! s'insurgea Jim. On n'est même pas encore à Cleveland !

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture et les deux hommes inspectèrent le moteur. Edith, quant à elle, fronçait les sourcils, comme d'habitude.

\- Dis, pourquoi on va à Cleveland, déjà ? On doit aller à Washington D.C. pour le sommet !

\- Ecoute chérie, on a encore deux semaines pour y aller, et je dois régler des trucs à Cleveland et ailleurs avant d'aller à Washington. Un peu de patience, on y arrivera à temps ! Tu n'as jamais voulu visiter Cincinnati ?

\- Non !

Moriarty haussa les épaules et soupira en direction du moteur.

\- De toute façon, à chaque fois que je te pose des questions sur mes concurrents, tu trouves toujours une pirouette, alors pourquoi je devrais tenir parole ?

\- Avec tous les homonymes qui existent, je ne peux pas déterminer de qui tu parles, il me faut des photos ! Je te l'ai dit en plus !

\- Dis-moi, tes plantes magiques ne pourraient pas réparer notre voiture ?

\- Pourquoi feraient-elles ça ? Je ne suis pas Dieu, ou quel que soit son nom ! Appelle une dépanneuse, ça ira plus vite ! En plus tu l'as volée, cette caisse…

Moriarty finit par l'écouter et le mécanicien (qui passa son temps à loucher sur la créature) les déposa en ville avant de partir avec la voiture, qui avait un problème trop complexe pour être réparé sur place, d'après ce qu'Edith avait compris. Elle n'y connaissait rien en mécanique, de toute manière.

\- Bon, il n'y a pas un seul hôtel convenable, dans ce bouge, grommela Moriarty en levant le nez de son smartphone.

\- Bah, si, t'en as un sous le nez, le contredit Edith en montrant l'écran.

\- Mais c'est tout petit !

\- C'est familial, nuance ! Et la dame qui le tient est très bien.

\- Parce que tu sais tout des gens dont tu vois la maison maintenant ?

La jeune femme l'ignora et prit la route de l'hôtel comme si elle était déjà venue dans les parages. Elle avait juste l'air d'oublier qu'elle était à peine vêtue d'une serviette depuis leur incident du matin.

Edith sembla éprouver un immense plaisir à appuyer sur la sonnette de l'espèce de Bed and Breakfast qu'elle leur avait dégoté. Ils entendirent des pas précipités dans le hall, et une jeune femme blonde et agréable à regarder finit par ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, fit élégamment Edith. Nous cherchons des chambres juste pour cette nuit, si c'est possible.

\- Il me reste deux chambres libres, je peux vous les préparer.

\- Super, ronchonna Jim.

\- Mais dites-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à vos vêtements ? s'inquiéta la propriétaire en voyant la tenue d'Edith.

\- He bien, nous avons dû quitter l'hôtel avec précipitation, commença la jeune femme.

\- Un problème de réservation sur Internet, continua Moriarty pour que leur hôte n'appelle pas la police. On s'est retrouvés dans un coupe-gorge et on a failli se faire tuer par les autres résidents. Du coup ils ont piqué la valise d'Edith, mais on a réussi à s'enfuir. Ouf, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire aigu.

\- Oh ma pauvre ! Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous trouver de quoi vous habiller !

La femme les invita à entrer et Edith chuchota à l'intention des deux autres :

\- Y a un problème avec mes vêtements ?

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête.

* * *

\- Tadaaa ! s'exclama Edith en tourbillonnant devant la chambre de Jim.

Ce dernier leva la tête sans grande conviction et s'aperçut qu'elle portait une chemise rouge et blanche, un jean et de nouvelles baskets.

\- J'ai été faire du shopping avec Mary, notre logeuse ! Elle est trop gentille !

\- Ah, ouais, super, maugréa Moriarty.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes encore ? soupira la créature.

\- Parce que dans une maison aussi petite, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir dans la même chambre que mon garde du corps sans attirer l'attention et il a insisté pour que je dorme avec toi parce que, je cite : "elle au moins pourra vous protéger efficacement" !

\- Tu sais, on vit au XXIe siècle, les gays, c'est courant, même aux USA…

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Si la bande d'Águila nous a retrouvés aussi facilement, c'est parce qu'on a attiré leur attention et parce que tu es bizarre. Dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, les rumeurs vont très vite, vois-tu ?

\- Donc tu crains que tes ennemis nous retrouvent et nous attaquent.

\- Voilà.

\- He bien tant pis, on n'a qu'à partager la chambre, de toute façon je ne dors pas.

\- Justement, c'est suffisamment flippant de dormir à côté de toi sans en plus t'imaginer en train de m'examiner dans mon sommeil ! Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil…

\- Comme ça on sera deux, et j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à regarder, sourit Edith avant d'aller aider Mary à préparer le repas du soir.

* * *

Jim retrouva les deux femmes en train de jouer avec un golden retriever qui devait appartenir à "Mary" et leva les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle affligeant.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Le repas est prêt, lui apprit Mary avec un sourire chaleureux qui lui donna envie de vomir.

La blonde servit un mélange de riz et de légumes frais à Edith, puis des grillades à Jim et à son garde du corps. C'était tout bonnement délicieux, dut-il reconnaître à son grand dam.

\- C'est excellent Mary, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Edith avec un beau sourire.

Leur logeuse s'assura qu'ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait, puis fila s'occuper de ses autres clients.

Le soir venu, Edith et Jim se retrouvèrent contre leur gré dans la même chambre dans le noir le plus complet. Comme le Consultant ne cessait de se retourner, il finit par laisser échapper la bravade qu'il brûlait de dire depuis le début de soirée :

\- Et elle aussi, tu vas la tuer ?

Il y eut un silence, puis :

\- La ferme et dors, Jimmy.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _C'est dur de meubler quand on n'a pas détaillé son scénario x)_

 _Des reviews siouplaît ?_


	6. La Fuite

_Cette histoire devient de plus en plus décalée, vous voilà prévenus (ça ne durera pas je pense, profitez-en) !_

 _Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs qui sont maintenant au nombre de trois ! Yeah !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La Fuite**

Le lendemain matin, Jim se plaignit à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire pas grand' monde, vu que son garde du corps était parti chercher la voiture au garage. Les autres clients de l'auberge, quant à eux, se bornaient à lui lancer des coups d'œil réprobateurs quand il râlait trop fort.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil un seul instant cette nuit ! Tout ça à cause d'une espèce de psychopathe qui me scrutait sans arrêt !

\- C'est faux, tu as dormi six heures et cinquante trois minutes, fit remarquer Edith en beurrant une biscotte. De plus, j'avais des choses autrement plus intéressantes que toi à regarder.

\- Ah ouais ? Ta manucure peut-être ? fit un Moriarty goguenard.

\- Le plafond, répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Mais même dans ton sommeil, tu essaies de te faire remarquer. T'as pas arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens, un vrai gosse.

Le Consultant la fusilla du regard et n'obtint qu'un œil torve en échange.

\- De toute manière, rien que le fait de savoir que tu étais dans la même pièce que moi a suffi à me filer des cauchemars. C'est pas ce que j'appelle une nuit reposante.

\- Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot, non ? Espèce d'égocentrique.

\- Bon, déjà, tu ne m'insultes pas ou je te largue au bord de la route.

\- Oh, mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu ais une voiture qui roule, Jimmy.

L'Irlandais ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec verve, mais l'arrivée de son garde du corps, essoufflé et surtout à pied l'en empêcha. L'homme mit une poignée de secondes à retrouver son souffle, puis se redressa, tout pâle.

\- T'as pas l'air bien, commenta platement Edith en attrapant un autre toast.

\- Le garage… la voiture… Ils se sont rendu compte… qu'on l'a piquée, ahana le garde. Police… arrive !

\- Ça alors ! ironisa la créature en étalant une couche imposante de confiture sur sa tartine.

Alors qu'elle continuait tranquillement de manger, les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'étage pour récupérer leurs affaires. Comme Edith portait ses seuls vêtements, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'aller prévenir Mary qu'ils partaient bientôt. La gentille propriétaire leur échangea l'avance que Jim avait payée pour le repas de midi avec un panier rempli de victuailles qu'Edith accepta avec plaisir. Elle salua une dernière fois leur logeuse et se rendit d'un pas léger et tranquille dans le hall, où elle trouva les britanniques en train de descendre les valises avec force grognements.

Edith leur adressa un sourire sarcastique et leur fit coucou juste pour faire enrager Jim. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de ces "petits plaisirs de la vie" dont parlaient les humains, mais emmerder Moriarty en était devenu un pour elle.

\- J'ai prévenu Mary qu'on partait, et on a gagné un panier-repas, leur apprit-elle.

\- Gagné, gagné, c'est moi qui l'ai payé je suis sûr, ronchonna Jim en tirant sa lourde valise derrière lui, abandonnant l'idée de la soulever pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de marche en marche.

\- Comment un si petit machin peut faire autant de bruit ?

\- N'insulte pas ma valise non plus !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ta valise, p'tit machin !

Edith laissa Moriarty s'étouffer avec sa rage et sortit de l'établissement pour profiter de la fine pluie qui tombait depuis tôt le matin. Elle offrit son visage au crachin et sourit. Puis elle entendit les sirènes de police au loin et grimaça.

\- Grouillez-vous, ils arrivent.

\- Si tu nous aidais, on irait un peu plus vite, emmerdeuse !

La jeune femme garda les bras croisés et ne bougea pas d'un cil pour leur venir en aide. C'est vrai quoi, il était malpoli avec elle depuis le début ! Et puis, elle ne craignait pas la prison et n'avait rien à voir avec le vol de la voiture.

\- Et en plus il pleut ! rouspéta le Consultant en s'engageant sur le trottoir avec sa valise, qui comportait heureusement une paire de roulettes.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelque temps sous la pluie, et Jim levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'Edith souriait en sentant les gouttes d'eau sur son visage.

\- Bon sang, si la pluie te met dans un état pareil, tu devrais essayer la douche, grommela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle le dévisagea avec irritation et Jim, impatient et n'aimant manifestement pas l'eau, finit par s'arrêter pour crocheter une voiture garée à moins d'un kilomètre de leur Bed and Breakfast.

\- Indécrottable, soupira Edith en montant dans l'habitacle, abandonnant les larmes du ciel avec une petite moue triste.

Le garde du corps fit démarrer le moteur et la jeune femme ponctua le silence d'une quinte de toux inextinguible qui lui laissa la gorge en feu et du magma noir plein les mains.

\- Baaah, c'est dégueulasse ! Et t'as de la chance que ce ne soit pas ma caisse ! se plaignit encore Jim en lui passant un mouchoir en papier.

Edith ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua de se vider de cette matière noire et visqueuse qui semblait lui remplir les poumons, pour ce que Jim en savait. Quand elle se calma enfin, la jeune femme avait pris une teinte violacée et respirait difficilement, le corps agité de spasmes. Elle se cala contre la portière et ferma les paupières.

\- Roh, tu ne pouvais pas dormir cette nuit ? lui reprocha Jim en essayant de récupérer le mouchoir pour le faire analyser plus tard.

Malheureusement pour lui, Edith l'avait vu venir, car son poing était aussi hermétiquement clos qu'une écoutille de sous-marin en immersion. Dépité, le Consultant se rencogna dans son siège et se mit à bouder.

* * *

Ils roulèrent encore deux heures avant d'atteindre Cleveland et Edith émergea alors qu'ils se garaient devant…

\- Un motel ? Tu en as marre des quatre étoiles ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est plus discret, triple buse. Et on a aura moins loin à aller pour sortir les bagages si quelqu'un avait la brillante idée d'appeler les flics.

\- Si quelqu'un avait eu la _brillante idée_ de louer une bagnole au lieu de la voler, on n'en serait pas là.

Jim fit mine de l'étrangler, puis sortit de la voiture pour aller faire le tour de sa chambre. Edith, encore mal en point, se laissa presque littéralement tomber de la voiture et traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle prit juste la peine de lever le bras pour récupérer les clés que lui tendait le garde et d'ouvrir la porte avant de s'avachir sur le lit.

Moriarty passa la tête par la porte un peu plus tard dans la matinée et la considéra en silence, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. S'approchant silencieusement, il lui enfonça un doigt entre les côtes et se recula quand la jeune femme gifla l'air, outrée.

\- Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle tout en cherchant un objet à sa portée à lui jeter au visage.

\- Je venais t'informer que je pars pour rencontrer des clients en ville, et comme tu avais l'air morte, j'ai voulu vérifier. L'espoir fait vivre, comme disait l'autre.

\- Refais ça et je t'arrache un œil ! vociféra la petite femme en remuant faiblement un bras dans sa direction.

\- Mais oui mais oui.

Jim referma la porte pour éviter un cendrier volant et alla rejoindre son garde du corps dans la voiture.

Quand il revint le soir, Edith n'avait toujours pas bougé et, une fois n'est pas coutume, dormait profondément. Moriarty se contenta de hausser les épaules face à l'air interrogatif de son chauffeur et repartit pour trouver un restaurant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on tambourina à la porte de la chambre d'Edith qui se réveilla en sursaut, hagarde. Son sommeil ne lui avait servi qu'à économiser de l'énergie, pas à en regagner, et avec tout ça, elle avait manqué deux ou trois repas. Elle se força à rouler jusqu'au bord du lit et se leva avec la vitalité d'un pantin sans fils pour ouvrir le panneau.

\- Ah, quand même, j'ai failli attendre ! ronchonna Jim en guise de bonjour. Monte dans la voiture, on va à Columbus, puis à Cincinnati.

\- Et après on va à Washington ? demanda Edith d'une voix aussi flageolante que ses genoux.

\- Heu, ouais, fit évasivement Jim en la poussant vers la voiture.

Il lança les clés des deux chambres à son garde du corps, qui partit vers la bicoque du concierge pour les lui rendre. Les deux petits bruns grimpèrent (tant bien que mal pour Edith) dans l'habitacle et la jeune femme se mit aussitôt en position pour continuer sa sieste.

\- Dis donc, t'as une de ces sales têtes !

Edith marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir un œil.

\- Si t'as besoin de médicaments et que ça peut nous éviter une longue attente à l'hôpital, c'est le moment de le dire, continua-t-il rudement pour cacher son début d'inquiétude.

\- 'Servirait à rien, grogna Edith, avachie contre la portière. Faut que 'tienne le coup… sommet.

\- Tu as beau dire ça, si tu es dans le coma dans deux semaines, tu auras juste l'air con, chérie.

\- 'Appelle 'as comme ça.

Un silence gênant s'abattit à nouveau dans le véhicule, et Jim fut soulagé quand il vit son homme de main revenir vers eux.

Il le fut moins quand l'homme s'effondra d'un coup avec un impact de balle dans la tête.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant en avant pour éviter d'autres projectiles potentiels.

Edith remua un peu, gênée par le coup de feu et par son juron.

\- Hééé, réveille-toi, on est attaqués et ce serait bien que tu nous sortes un tour de magie, là !

Elle grommela en fronçant les sourcils et souleva une paupière.

\- Maintenant ce serait cool ! ordonna Moriarty en sortant son revolver.

Il leva une main pour la secouer et l'obliger à agir, mais sa portière s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et une main apparut pour le tirer de l'habitacle, le laissant atterrir sur le béton rêche du parking. Quelqu'un profita de sa surprise pour lui prendre son arme et Jim ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre :

\- Non mais vous savez combien coûte ce costume ?!

Il était entouré d'un genre de gang armé de mitrailleuses et de fusils de chasse, et l'un d'entre eux venait d'extirper Edith de son côté de la banquette. Le malfrat dut la retenir pour l'empêcher de se casser le nez en tombant sur le toit de la voiture. La tête d'Edith roula sur sa poitrine et elle toussa un peu, lâchant un filet de sang noir qui coula sur le sol.

\- Qui t'a dit de la tabasser ? s'énerva un des types, qui semblait être le chef.

\- Je l'ai pas touchée ! se défendit le gardien de la créature.

\- Ah si, elle n'était pas comme ça avant, fit Moriarty, juste pour envenimer les choses.

\- Laissez-moi dormiiiir, gémit la brune.

Tous les hommes présents la dévisagèrent, interdits.

\- Je le crois pas, elle dort debout, constata Moriarty.

Comme si ses mots avaient tiré leurs agresseurs de leur torpeur, les deux bruns furent traînés vers un van à l'intérieur duquel on les poussa sans délicatesse. La tête d'Edith alla cogner dans la paroi opposée et elle sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience.

Jim, pour sa part, eut droit à un ligotage en bonne et due forme et s'appuya prudemment contre le fond du van dès qu'il remarqua à quel point le chauffeur conduisait mal. Il jeta de petits coups d'œil vers sa colocataire indésirable, qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir la gravité de la situation et continuait à ronfler sans complexe. Comme elle roulait à chaque fois que le chauffard prenait un virage, Jim finit par apercevoir l'intérieur du col de sa chemise. Il crut rêver en voyant des taches noires sur ses clavicules et le haut de sa poitrine, mais quand il la coinça du bout du pied pour qu'elle arrête de bouger, il découvrit effectivement des traces sombres à l'aspect peu engageant sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Il souleva le bas de la chemise d'un mouvement du genou et retrouva le même genre de stigmates sur le ventre d'Edith, qui grommela entre ses dents.

\- Meeeerde, souffla-t-il, incapable de développer sa pensée.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gémit Edith en se réveillant.

Elle essaya de se frotter les yeux, mais ses mains ne répondaient pas. Elle se contorsionna et remarqua qu'elles étaient attachées dans son dos et liées à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

\- Et c'est maintenant que Mademoiselle se décide à émerger, fit sombrement Jim, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, dans le même état qu'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle mollement.

\- On a été enlevés juste devant le motel, ce qui signifie que la voiture qu'on a volée est toujours là-bas avec tous mes bagages, exposa Jim d'un ton qu'il supposait calme mais frisait l'hystérie.

\- Que _tu_ as volée, rectifia Edith par automatisme. On est là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours, espèce de paresseuse. Je vais écrire une critique atroooooce sur Internet pour ce motel, tu vas voir.

\- Mais alors, le sommet…?

\- … Commencera dans une semaine et demie. On a le temps, il faut juste qu'on s'évade.

\- Tu as un plan ?

\- A vrai dire, je comptais sur tes bizarreries pour nous sauver, admit Moriarty. C'est beaucoup moins d'efforts que de leur promettre de l'argent, de la cocaïne ou une mort atroce, tu en conviendras.

\- Vous allez la fermer ?! explosa une voix derrière la porte de la pièce où on les avait abandonnés.

C'était une pièce très petite, un genre de placard sobre sans fenêtre à peine illuminée par des néons. Le sol était crasseux et la chaise douloureuse.

\- Bon sang, j'ai tellement mal au derrière, bougonna Moriarty en se tortillant.

\- Je pensais que les génies du crime pouvaient se sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

\- Dis-moi, tu as regardé quels films exactement ?

\- Tous. J'ai vu tous vos films, même ceux qui ne sont pas encore sortis.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore un truc que tu détestes chez nous les humains ? râla Jim en roulant les yeux.

\- Non, j'aime bien les films. La musique aussi. C'est l'une des rares choses que les humains ont bien faites.

\- Mon dieu, tu connais Queen alors ?

\- Ben oui, tu me prends pour qui ? Bon, ce que j'apprécie moins, c'est l'alcool et la drogue qui vont avec ce type d'activités.

\- Si tu savais l'argent qu'on se fait grâce à ces saloperies…

\- Pfff, l'argent ! C'est bien le pire des maux que ce monde ait jamais connu ! renifla dédaigneusement Edith.

\- Bon, donc, tu peux nous faire sortir en fait ?

Edith se concentra, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle prit un air penaud.

\- … Non. Je suis crevée, faut que je mange un truc sucré.

\- Bon, ben on est foutus dans ce cas, parce que tout ce que j'ai eu à manger dans ce bouge, c'est du pain dur et trop salé avec de l'eau glaciale.

\- Te plains pas, t'as eu à manger toi, rétorqua Edith avec un regard noir dans sa direction. Si tu m'avais réveillée pour le repas, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Si _tu_ ne t'étais pas mise à hiberner comme un ours, on n'en serait pas là !

\- C'est toujours la faute des autres avec toi !

\- Hé, le vieux couple, vous allez la fermer oui ?!

\- Ta gueule, connard ! s'écria Edith, hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent, ces cons, déjà ?!

\- C'est très flou. J'ai l'impression qu'ils aimeraient bien me tuer, mais ils attendent après une rançon ou un truc du genre. A vrai dire, ils m'ont à peine adressé un mot, une vraie bande de malpolis !

\- Et ils vont attendre longtemps avant de te tuer et de me libérer ? s'affola Edith.

\- J'en reviens pas, je t'annonce qu'on va me tuer et toi, tu ne penses qu'à ta connerie de sommet !

\- C'est plus important qu'une seule vie humaine !

\- Et en quoi, je te prie ?!

-… Tu verras bien. Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas te sacrifier pour la cause, il faut qu'on trouve un plan de secours.

\- Si je n'étais pas attaché, je t'étranglerais.

\- Heureusement que tu l'es, dans ce cas.

Ils se turent un instant, puis Moriarty reprit :

\- C'est quoi ces taches noires que tu as sur le corps, au fait ?

Edith baissa les yeux sur son décolleté, puis fusilla Jim des yeux, le traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

\- J'ai même pas envie de te répondre, sale pervers !

\- Mais ça dépassait et j'avais que ça à faire !

Ce devait être tout, sauf la meilleure chose à dire, car la jeune femme se trémoussa pour faire bouger sa chaise et filer un coup de pied dans le tibia de Jim, qui se plaignit à grands cris, hurlant qu'on le molestait gratuitement. Finalement, leur geôlier en eut marre et entra dans la pièce pour leur filer un coup de poing à tous les deux.

\- Non… Noooooon, non non ! crièrent-ils en cœur en sentant leur chaise basculer en arrière.

Ils rentrèrent la tête pour ne pas se la cogner contre le sol, puis s'affalèrent avec fracas sur le lino répugnant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux couchés sur le dos comme des abrutis, obligés de fixer le plafond, faute de distractions.

\- Ah on a l'air bien, là, soupira Jim, fataliste et le nez en sang.

Edith, quant à elle, s'était déjà rendormie.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Alors, vont-ils réussir à s'évader en un seul morceau et à se rendre à Washington dans les temps ?_

 _Vous verrez~_

 _N'oubliez pas de reviewer, siouplaît, ça me motive ^^_


	7. La Survie

_Bonsoir !_

 _Nous arrivons à une tournant de l'histoire, mais nous approchons aussi lentement mais sûrement de la fin de cette fanfiction (c'était court mais compliqué)._

 _Enfin, de toute manière, une bonne lecture et un grand merci à mes bien-aimés revieweurs !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La survie**

\- Combien de ces pains dégueulasses vas-tu devoir manger pour rassembler la bonne quantité de sucre ? s'enquit Moriarty à leur sixième jour de captivité.

Vu le délai d'emprisonnement, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux du fait qu'on ait finalement relevé leurs sièges du sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était senti idiot dans cette position ! Et puis ça faisait mal aux bras et aux mains…

Edith leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement, tu crois que j'ai un test de glycémie dans le cerveau ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

\- Ben tu vois, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. En attendant, nos… hôtes sont vachement curieux, vu que tu ne demandes jamais pour aller au petit coin. Ils vont croire que tu te pisses dessus.

\- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, grommela la jeune femme. J'ai de bonnes réserves, voilà tout. Bonne nuit.

\- Hé, ne te rendors pas ! Bordel, Edith… Ha ben voilà, elle pionce. Encore.

Le Consultant soupira, blasé, puis regarda une énième fois autour de lui, considérant avec dégoût les petites flaques noires qui entouraient la chaise sur laquelle Edith était ligotée. A son second réveil, deux jours plus tôt, elle avait tant toussé et craché de son magma que leurs geôliers étaient venus voir si elle survivait. Jim avait bien tenté de leur dire qu'elle devait être conduite à l'hôpital en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle en profite pour vider un pack de canettes de Coca et revenir l'aider, mais on l'avait ignoré.

A la place, ils avaient juste filé un peu plus d'eau à la créature pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer la gorge.

Depuis leur enlèvement en face du motel, Edith avait alterné deux jours de sommeil, une heure d'éveil avant de repartir sur deux jours de sommeil, etc. Si Moriarty avait eu de l'affection pour elle, il s'en serait sûrement inquiété.

A vrai dire, il se demandait juste si elle allait lui servir à quelque chose avant de clamser, parce que là, à part tousser, râler et dormir, elle ne faisait pas grand' chose !

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un nouveau plan d'évasion (les autres ayant échoué à cause de la demoiselle assise à côté de lui), la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à quatre hommes armés et visiblement énervés.

\- Tes hommes nous ont retrouvés, cracha leur chef à Moriarty.

\- Il leur en a fallu, du temps, se plaignit le criminel avec son habituel ton guindé.

\- Ta gueule ! fit l'un des hommes en le giflant avec sa grosse paluche.

Jim crut que ses dents allaient se détacher, mais elles tinrent bon. Il esquissa un sourire tout en se promettant mentalement que ces types allaient connaître une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- Et donc, quel est le programme, mes mignons ?

Le chef l'ignora et les pointa tous les deux du doigt avant de lâcher, presque à regret :

\- Faites-les disparaître.

L'homme disparut dans le couloir et Jim, stressé, se mit à beugler :

\- Edith, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi bordel, on va mourir !

On les souleva tous les deux de leur chaise, toujours ligotés, pour les tirer hors de la pièce glauque où ils étaient enfermés depuis presque une semaine. Le type qui s'occupait d'Edith n'eut pas trop de mal, vu que cette débile était toujours inconsciente. Jim, quant à lui, se débattit comme un beau diable, mais ses agresseurs faisaient bien deux têtes de plus que lui et étaient de foutues montagnes de muscles !

Le Consultant aurait bien aimé pouvoir flanquer un coup de genou à la brune pour la réveiller, mais il y avait une armoire à glace chauve entre eux, et elle était trop loin.

On les traîna sur ce qui semblait des kilomètres jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur. Ils se trouvaient près d'une usine désaffectée bordée de docks qui surplombaient le lac Erié, et deux parpaings enroulés dans des cordages indiquèrent à Jim de quelle façon ils allaient mourir.

Armoire à glace n°1 coucha Edith sur le sol pour lui lier les pieds à un des parpaings, puis les autres voulurent faire de même avec Jim, mais il mit un point d'honneur à se trémousser sur place pour éviter de coller ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Finalement, Armoire à glace n°1 lui fila un coup de poing pour le calmer et Jim, sonné par la force du malfrat, n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

\- Edith, c'est le moment de revenir à toi ! s'exclama-t-il une dernière fois.

Bien entendu, la créature resta sourde à ses appels et demeura inconsciente, même quand on la balança dans l'eau gelée. Moriarty allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de sauver sa peau, mais une grande main le poussa par-dessus-bord et il eut tout juste le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de s'enfoncer dans le lac.

L'eau glaciale fut comme une gifle cinglante et le froid soudain et mordant lui donna l'impression de brûler. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de mourir de noyade. Le pavé qu'on lui avait attaché aux chevilles atteignit le fond plein de saletés et il se tourna pour trouver Edith, qui émergeait avec peine.

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'on l'avait envoyée par le fond, ne se donnant même pas la peine de fermer la bouche pour ne pas boire la tasse, puis tressaillit quand le froid atteignit son cerveau. Elle avisa Jim, qui arrivait au bout de sa réserve d'air, puis fit un geste des épaules dans sa direction, comme si elle essayait de le rejoindre avant d'hésiter.

Attendez… cette garce avait un plan pour se sortir de là et ne comptait pas le sauver en même temps ?!

Les pensées meurtrières de Jim s'évanouirent en même temps que ses dernières réserves d'oxygène, et il ferma les yeux pour garder l'esprit clair malgré tout.

Il les rouvrit quand une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur sa joue et tomba nez à nez avec Edith. Elle le fixait avec désapprobation et Moriarty lui rendit son regard noir tout en ouvrant la bouche par réflexe, n'aspirant que de l'eau qui l'étrangla.

C'est là qu'elle se pencha pour faire passer ses mains ligotées sous le parpaing, puis sous ses jambes pour les faire passer devant elle. Edith s'en servit pour plaquer la bouche de Jim contre son propre cou dénudé, puis se concentra intensément. D'abord dégoûté par ce contact, Jim tenta de la repousser, mais une grosse bulle d'oxygène pur gonflant dans sa bouche l'en empêcha.

Surpris, l'Irlandais ouvrit de grands yeux, mais Edith ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lui fit signe de la fermer. Il s'exécuta, et elle replongea aussitôt pour aller cueillir une plante pâlichonne qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Sous l'œil horrifié du britannique, la jeune femme engloutit l'algue et la mâcha consciencieusement avant d'avaler.

Elle revint à sa hauteur et lui plaqua son poignet contre la bouche pour lui fournir de l'air supplémentaire.

Une minute plus tard, Edith baissa les yeux et Jim, curieux, en fit de même.

C'est là qu'il vit avec stupeur la terre s'ouvrir sous les deux parpaings avant de se refermer en à peine une seconde, permettant à une petite armée de coquillages aux bords effilés comme des rasoirs de pousser le long des cordes pour les couper net.

Dès qu'ils se sentirent remonter, les deux petits bruns remuèrent des pieds aussi vite que possible pour enfin percer la surface du lac.

\- Oh bordel, oh bordel, répétait Moriarty sans s'arrêter.

\- Tais-toi un peu, grogna Edith en rongeant ses liens tant bien que mal.

Elle se hissa ensuite sur le rebord du dock et se débarrassa de la corde enroulée autour de ses pieds avant de soulever Jim hors de l'eau pour le laisser tomber comme une fiente sur le béton.

\- Aïe. Je suis mort de froid, fit remarquer le Consultant en se tortillant pour se redresser et récupérer le peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait.

Edith eut la gentillesse de lui détacher les mains, considérant sans doute qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul avant de mourir d'hypothermie, et Jim se garda bien de la remercier. Il s'occupa lui-même de libérer ses chevilles et chercha des yeux une couverture dans laquelle s'enrouler pour oublier le froid.

\- Tu as bouffé une algue, déclara-t-il en claquant un peu des dents.

\- J'avais besoin de sucre. Tu as d'autres trucs évidents à dire, comme ça ?

\- Tu… ta peau produit de l'oxygène ! Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ben, je mange et je rejette de l'oxygène au lieu d'aller au petit coin, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre.

\- C'est _très_ bizarre ! T'es une plante en fait ?!

Edith soupira.

\- Pfff, si tu veux.

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas verte. Tu fais la photosynthèse, non ?

\- Quoi, tu m'aimerais mieux en vert ? roucoula la jeune femme en essorant ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle se courba soudain pour vomir sa substance noire et se mit à pleurer en sentant sa gorge la brûler. Puis elle inspira à fond, sécha ses larmes et se releva avec précautions alors que son corps était encore soulevé par des spasmes violents.

\- Bon, allez, en route, il faut qu'on aille à Washington, exposa-t-elle calmement.

\- Non.

Les yeux exorbités, elle se tourna vers lui si vite que ses cheveux lui envoyèrent des gouttes d'eau au visage. Jim les essuya avec une grimace, puis se redressa à son tour.

\- J'ai dit non. Tout d'abord, on va trouver des vêtements secs à se mettre. Ensuite on va attendre mes hommes, et quand ils seront là, on ira expliquer notre façon de penser aux connards qui ont essayé de me noyer comme un vulgaire chaton. Ensuite, on continuera vers Cincinnati.

\- Q-quoi ? Mais il ne nous reste même pas une semaine pour aller à Washington !

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Tu m'avais promis de me conduire au sommet et de me donner un pass pour y accéder !

\- Et tu avais promis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs contre mes ennemis. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as fait que dormir, te plaindre et te moquer de moi. Quand on a eu besoin de tes pouvoirs parce qu'on allait se faire tuer, tu n'as rien fait ! Alors dis-moi : qui n'a pas tenu parole ?

Edith s'étrangla tant elle était indignée.

\- Que… attends, tu… elle est raide celle-là ! Je viens de te sauver la vie je te ferais remarquer ! J'aurais pu m'en sortir seule et te laisser là, mais je t'ai sauvé ! Je n'ai même pas eu droit à un merci ! Remarque, je n'ai pas reçu grand' chose de ta part, à part des insultes et du mépris ! Tu sais quoi, Jim ? Attends ici une minute, je dois pouvoir retrouver une corde et un pavé !

\- Tu es pitoyable. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gentiment te conduire à ton putain de sommet alors que tu ne me sers strictement à rien ? Tu es beaucoup trop crédule, chérie.

Les yeux d'Edith s'arrondirent et ses poings se crispèrent de rage.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de m'aider, pas vrai ? reprit-elle à voix basse.

\- Ding ding ding ! Bravo, tu as enfin compris ce qui se passe ! Ooooh, tu vas pleurer ? A moins que tu ne te mettes à pioncer agressivement ?

\- Celui qui n'a rien compris, c'est toi ! Si tu savais qui je suis, tu ne te permettrais pas de me traiter comme une pauvre merde ! A moins que…

Edith le scruta, les yeux plissés de rage, mais aussi de réflexion.

\- Mais oui, tu sais qui je suis, mais tu ne l'acceptes pas ! Qui est le plus bête des deux, on se le demande ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai une théorie, c'est vrai, mais j'ai besoin de preuves pour pouvoir y croire, fit sèchement Moriarty.

\- Des preuves ? Mais tu n'as vu que ça ! Que te faut-il de plus ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir raison, voilà tout, avoua sombrement l'homme.

\- C'est une première ! Bon, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Bye, Jim.

Edith se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'usine pour retourner en ville, mais Moriarty n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

\- Tu vas y aller comme ça, toute seule ?

\- C'est quoi la phrase, déjà ? Ah, ouais. Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée, tocard ! claironna Edith sans se retourner.

\- Et tu vas y aller comment, je te prie ? Tu vas marcher ? Faire du stop ?

\- J'ai un moyen de transport plus rapide que vos avions, andouille.

\- Même si c'était le cas, tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser entrer à leur sommet bien gentiment ? Tu ne te feras plus sortir, là, tu vas te faire canarder !

\- He bien je ferai comme toi, j'utiliserai la force.

\- Mais tu ne marches même pas droit ! Et tu vas t'endormir d'ici cinq minutes, je te connais depuis le temps !

Edith souffla un coup puis se retourna comme une furie.

\- Ecoute, que tu refuses de m'y conduire, c'est toi que ça regarde, mais ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires ! hurla-t-elle, faisant s'envoler une mouette posée à trois mètres d'elle.

La jeune femme lui fit un doigt, puis s'en alla pour de bon, laissant Jim seul et trempé jusqu'aux os sur le quai.

* * *

Les hommes de Jim arrivèrent un peu plus tard, précédés par des bruits de fusillade alors qu'ils rencontraient les agresseurs de leur patron.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous m'avez ramené mes affaires, menaça Jim en guise de salutation.

Heureusement pour lui, ses hommes étaient prévoyants et un de ses médecins vérifia même ses constantes avant de le laisser s'en aller, vêtu d'un costume neuf et sec et d'un manteau noir épais. Il prit même le temps de se recoiffer alors que les derniers hurlements de douleur s'élevaient dans le bâtiment. Puis il tendit la main vers le chef de sa garde rapprochée et la secoua impatiemment.

\- Téléphone, ordonna-t-il.

On lui passa rapidement un smartphone sur lequel étaient enregistrés tous ses contacts et il en choisit un qu'il appela.

\- Monsieur le président ! Ça fait un bail, je sais, mais j'ai quelques trucs à vous dire. Premièrement, il me faudrait une accréditation pour le sommet sur l'écologie qui a lieu à Washington dans quelques jours. Oui, je sais, c'est pas du tout mon rayon mais on s'en fiche, j'en ai besoin… Cool, merci. Ensuite, il risque d'y avoir une intrusion pendant ce sommet, je vous conseillerais donc d'augmenter la sécurité.

Il y eut une pause, puis :

\- Mais non, bien sûr que je ne suis pas responsable de ça. Disons que je suis très bien informé. Très bien, je viendrai chez vous pour récupérer le pass, je pourrai rester pour le dîner ? Pour saluer votre femme, tout ça… Non ? Dommage, dommage. Allez à plus.

Moriarty raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Toi, fais venir un hélicoptère jusqu'ici. On va à Washington et je refuse de monter à bord d'une voiture tant que cette femme est en vie.

* * *

 _Meridian Hill Park, Washington DC, plus tard dans la soirée_

Lauren promenait son chien avant d'aller se coucher quand un son bizarre lui parvint.

C'était comme si la terre se mettait à trembler et s'ouvrait en deux. Nerveuse, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle, puis son attention fut attirée par un arbre, ou plus précisément, par son pied.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le chêne en question, remarquant que son chien n'avait absolument pas l'air nerveux, puis remarqua que le sol était effectivement en train de s'ouvrir à cet endroit. Plissant les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui se trouvait en-dessous dans la pénombre, Lauren se pencha en avant et crut voir du rouge au milieu de toute cette terre.

Peu à peu, la terre se fendit sur environ un mètre quatre-vingt, puis les bords de la fosse s'écartèrent pour révéler une forme de femme endormie vêtue d'une chemise sale et d'un jean troué plein de taches noires. Paniquée, Lauren faillit se sauver à toutes jambes, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte.

C'est qu'on ne voyait pas une femme pousser comme une fleur tous les jours ! En plus, la simple vue du visage de cette inconnue la remplissait d'une joie incompréhensible.

Lauren empêcha son chien d'aller baver sur la femme, puis elle s'accroupit pour tâter son pouls. Il était faible et erratique, et c'est là qu'elle réalisa à quel point la respiration de cette… créature était laborieuse.

Il ne fallut pas plus à l'Américaine pour sortir son téléphone et appeler les secours.

* * *

\- Hrm, docteur Brown, une patiente vient d'arriver aux Urgences, elle est très mal en point. Détresse respiratoire et une possible hypothermie. On lui a donné de l'oxygène, sans résultat.

\- Très bien, j'y vais, déclara le vieux médecin de l'hôpital adventiste de Washington. Mais pourquoi vous faites cette tête, Walker ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… les ambulanciers l'ont ramassée dans un trou dans le sol. Et la personne qui nous a appelés a dit qu'elle était sous terre et que le sol s'est ouvert tout seul, comme ça, répondit l'infirmière.

Incrédule, le docteur secoua la tête et prit la route des Urgences sans imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'il allait y trouver…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Bientôt la fin ! \o/_

 _Des reviews ? Siouplaît ?_


	8. Vers le sommet

_Enfin, nous arrivons au dénouement de cette histoire !_

 _Une bonne lecture à tous et merci aux revieweurs d'avoir laissé une trace de leur passage !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Vers le sommet**

Le docteur Brown était perplexe.

Après avoir ausculté une première fois la femme sortie du sol aux Urgences, il l'avait fait transférer en Pneumologie, faute de mieux, et allait de découverte en découverte.

Déjà, son hypothermie annoncée appartenait au passé.

Ensuite, en réalisant à quel point la Jane Doe respirait mal, il l'avait fait placer sous oxygène, mais comme l'avait dit l'infirmière, le masque ne donnait aucun résultat notable. Sceptique, il l'avait amenée en Radiologie, où on lui avait assuré que tous ses os étaient bien à leur place et en bon état. Pas de côte cassée, donc.

Retour en Pneumologie pour une bronchoscopie qui l'avait laissé sans voix. La trachée et les bronches de cette femme étaient obstruées par un genre de matière noire et épaisse qui semblait s'accumuler là en partant des poumons. Et pourtant, rien n'indiquait qu'elle fumait en excès.

Après une échographie qui le conforta dans sa décision, le docteur Brown avait donc demandé une intervention chirurgicale d'urgence pour sa patiente et l'avait confiée à un collègue en qui il avait une confiance totale. Quelques heures plus tard, l'inconnue était en salle de réveil et le chirurgien croulait sous des litres de magma noir et visqueux qui fut envoyé en labo pour analyses approfondies. Son sang étrangement foncé fut lui aussi embarqué par le chirurgien, qui n'avait jamais croisé de cas pareil en trente ans de carrière.

Le lendemain matin, une infirmière signala une respiration compliquée chez leur patiente, qui retourna d'office en salle d'opération pour une nouvelle purge. On lui nettoya les bronches tant bien que mal.

Les résultats des analyses arrivèrent dans l'après-midi et révéla d'autres bizarreries.

Le magma noir était en fait un mix peu ragoûtant de plastique, de carbone, de déchets divers et variés, un peu comme si on lui avait vidé une benne à ordure dans la cage thoracique. Le personnel avait d'ailleurs fait des yeux grands comme des assiettes en trouvant un sac en plastique et un morceau de canette de soda dans la fange noire.

Le sang de la jeune femme, par contre, était un mélange dilué dans l'eau de pétrole pur, de sucre et d'un bon pourcentage de particules de terre et de sable.

C'était tout simplement inouï.

Premièrement, les fluides corporels de cette femme ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux des autres patients. Le plus dingue, c'était qu'elle soit encore en vie. A vrai dire, il était déjà incroyable qu'elle ait vu le jour et ait vécu avec un corps pareil.

Peu à peu, tout le personnel de l'hôpital entendit parler de cette histoire et les services d'Hématologie et de Gastroentérologie voulurent absolument l'examiner entre deux pompages de magma.

Si les hématologues restèrent pantois devant l'analyse sanguine de Jane Doe, les autres découvrirent bientôt de nouvelles fantaisies commises par la Nature dans son abdomen. Elle avait bien un œsophage et un estomac, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait ni intestins, ni foie, ni organes génitaux. Les voies naturelles étaient littéralement inexistantes sous la ceinture, et il semblait que toutes les substances nécessaires à sa survie étaient directement pompées par son drôle de sang à partir de l'estomac.

Un examen plus approfondi de ses tissus révéla un mélange intriguant de cellules végétales et animales juste assez équilibré pour que la femme ne vire pas au vert sous le soleil. Sa peau était plus dure que la peau humaine et ses cheveux étaient mêlés de fibres végétales noires. Ses ongles ressemblaient plus à de la nacre qu'à de la kératine.

Le reste de son anatomie, c'est-à-dire le squelette et les muscles, étaient quant à eux tout à fait normaux.

Miraculeusement, les médecins arrivèrent à garder la nouvelle loin des journalistes, aussi la demoiselle put-elle dormir paisiblement à l'abri des caméras. Comme le temps passait, ses opérations se firent plus espacées et elle finit par retrouver un rythme respiratoire plus normal.

Comme elle était techniquement en hypoglycémie, ce qui était dur à dire dans la mesure où son sang était tout sauf ordinaire, une infirmière prit l'initiative de lui poser une perfusion chargée en sucre. Les glucides eurent un effet quasi magique sur Jane Doe, qui reprit rapidement des couleurs. Cela contribua également à garder sa respiration sous contrôle.

Trois heures après la première perfusion, les docteurs réalisèrent avec fascination que la cicatrice grossière qu'elle avait sur le torse se résorbait naturellement, recrachant les fils de suture au fur et à mesure.

A peine quelques jours après son arrivée, cette femme était devenue le sujet de toutes les conversations et tout le monde attendait son réveil avec impatience pour lui tirer les vers du nez sur sa vraie nature. Quelqu'un prononça même les termes "humain amélioré", mais se fit vite rabrouer par ses collègues, qui n'aimaient pas trop la science-fiction.

* * *

Son réveil fut, si vous permettez le terme au docteur Brown, apocalyptique.

L'inconnue était revenue à elle vendredi matin, soit cinq jours après son arrivée, et s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec une infirmière qui était venue changer sa perfusion. Voyant le tuyau enfoncé dans son bras, la femme avait hurlé et s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain, manquant d'arracher la transfusion dans sa précipitation.

Comme tous les médecins de l'étage scrutaient cette chambre en particulier depuis bientôt une semaine, une armée d'hommes et de femmes en blouses blanches déferlèrent dans la pièce au premier cri strident.

La patiente apeurée les avait tous fusillés du regard avant de s'exclamer que "Jim" pourrait au moins avoir la décence de l'affronter en face plutôt que de la faire découper dans son sommeil.

\- C'est bon, sortez tous, c'est ma patiente je vous rappelle ! ordonna le docteur Brown en poussant les autres à la porte, gardant uniquement une infirmière à ses côtés.

Il s'accroupit face à la jeune femme et lui parla aussi doucement qu'il le put, histoire d'éviter un coup de ses griffes en nacre.

\- Je m'appelle Franck Brown, et voici Maria Walker. Voulez-vous nous dire votre nom ?

\- Edith, marmonna la créature avec réticence. Où est Jim ? J'ai à lui parler. Enfin, si j'arrive à ne pas le tuer avant.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'à part un infirmier en Endocrinologie, personne ici ne s'appelle Jim.

\- Et encore, il a été muté le mois dernier, objecta l'infirmière.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda Edith, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Washington D.C., à l'hôpital.

La brune ferma les yeux de soulagement, puis les rouvrit, brutalement inquiète.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?!

\- Vendredi, il est 10 heures 39 exactement. Vous avez dormi pendant cinq jours, à compter du moment où on vous a trouvée dans un parc.

\- Et le sommet ?!

\- Le sommet ? répéta Franck, indécis.

\- Le sommet sur l'écologie ! Je ne l'ai pas raté, hein ?!

Brown prit un air décontenancé, incapable de répondre.

\- Ça a commencé ce matin, c'est pour ça que le centre-ville est bouché, affirma l'infirmière.

\- Aaaah, je me disais bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la route !

\- Ça se termine quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement ce week-end… Dites, est-ce que vous êtes consciente à quel point vous êtes bizarrement faite ? l'interrogea l'infirmière.

\- Ouais, un peu.

\- Rooooh, Walker, un peu de tenue ! Ce qu'elle essaie de vous dire, c'est que vous êtes la création la plus étrange que la nature ait jamais faite…

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point vous dites vrai. Bon, maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois partir.

\- P-partir ? Maintenant ?

\- Ben oui, je dois aller au sommet.

\- Mais vous êtes en trop mauvais état ! Vous n'auriez même pas dû quitter votre lit pour commencer !

\- Roh, c'est bon, je gère, j'ai juste besoin de sucre.

\- Mais vous frôlez déjà l'hyperglycémie avec vos perfusions !

\- Bon, d'une, arrêtez de commencer vos phrases par "mais". Ensuite, il faut que je parte et je vous déconseille de m'en empêcher, déclara Edith en se relevant.

\- M… Je veux dire… vous êtes encore faible, et la sécurité ne vous laissera pas passer comme ça ! Et puis j'aimerais savoir ce que vous êtes exactement !

\- Si vous voulez le savoir, conduisez-moi là-bas, filez-moi tout le sucre que vous pourrez trouver et puis allumez vos télévisions. Faites-moi confiance.

Les deux employés se regardèrent, incertains, mais ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps avant de prendre leur décision. Les sourcils froncés et un air décidé sur le visage, le médecin et l'infirmière se redressèrent à leur tour.

\- Walker, allez dévaliser le distributeur et prenez du jus d'orange dans le frigo du bureau des infirmières. Rejoignez-nous dans le parking souterrain, fit le médecin avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

La jeune femme s'en alla sans discuter et éparpilla le personnel qui zonait encore dans le couloir. Le docteur débarrassa Edith de sa transfusion et lui posa un pansement avant de l'escorter jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent jusqu'au niveau moins deux et se faufilèrent entre les voitures jusqu'à trouver la Mercedes de Brown. Le médecin la fit embarquer en hâte à l'arrière, puis attendit deux minutes que Walker arrive. L'infirmière apparut, les bras chargés de barres chocolatées et monta dans la voiture à côté du médecin, qui ne tarda pas à mettre le contact et à sortir du parking.

Edith sourit en voyant un déluge de friandises lui tomber dessus et commença à les déballer une par une pour tout engloutir.

\- Jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant sans vomir, commenta Maria en se retournant.

\- J'avoue. Dites, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a mis notre boulot en danger, en fait ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais quand je la regarde, j'ai envie de l'aider, avoua l'infirmière à mi-voix.

\- Ah, vous aussi ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça veut juste dire que vous êtes de bonnes personnes, lâcha Edith, qui avait tout entendu.

\- Oh, fit Franck en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur.

* * *

Le docteur dut s'arrêter en double-file devant le Capitole, tant l'endroit était bondé. Edith sortit tranquillement du véhicule en sirotant un litre de jus d'orange et inspira l'air pollué des lieux.

\- Beurk, dit-elle en rendant la bouteille en verre à Walker. Merci pour votre aide, je me débrouillerai toute seule à partir d'ici.

\- Heu, vous portez encore la blouse de l'hôpital, fit remarquer Brown.

\- Ah, au temps pour moi, je vous la rends.

\- Non !-

Edith arracha la tenue informe, révélant la robe en soie blanche parsemée de bleu et de vert qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle rendit sa blouse à Walker qui la jeta à l'arrière de la voiture et la dévisagea, bouche bée.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Franck.

\- Franchement, docteur, c'est la question la plus importante qui vous vient à l'esprit ? ironisa la créature en s'étirant. Retournez vite à l'hôpital, ça vous évitera pas mal d'ennuis.

\- Mais je veux savoir…!

\- Regardez la télé, si tout se passe bien, vous ne pourrez pas faire sans l'apprendre dans les jours qui viennent ! Maintenant, allez-vous-en tous les deux.

\- Quoique vous fassiez, bonne chance Edith, lui sourit Maria avant de remonter la vitre du côté passager.

La brune les regarda partir sous les coups de klaxon des autres voitures, puis se tourna vers le Capitole, qui la surplombait de toute hauteur.

\- C'est grand, c'est blanc, c'est bien, commenta-t-elle, une main en visière. Bon, dernier jour de boulot pour Edith !

Elle se frotta les mains et s'avança sur la cour grisâtre qui précédait le monument. Des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents tenaient la porte et s'efforçaient de faire régner l'ordre parmi les journalistes qui se bousculaient pour se retrouver au premier rang. Edith ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vu que les chefs d'Etats étaient déjà à l'intérieur, mais elle se garda bien de donner son avis à voix haute.

A la place, elle avisa une camionnette d'où sortaient un caméraman et une speakerine armée d'un micro, sûrement bien en retard, vu l'énervement qui transparaissait dans leurs mouvements.

\- Putain de circulation ! se plaignait la journaliste blonde, excédée. On a raté le début à cause de ce crétin dans son putain de van de merde !

\- Bonjour, fit Edith d'un ton plaisant. Je peux vous parler ?

La reporter laissa son collègue se dépêtrer avec son matériel et soupira tout en coinçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, je vous prie ?

\- Edith. Je pense que vous avez raté l'entrée de tous ces types, mais j'ai un scoop pour vous, si ça vous intéresse.

\- Ah ? Et ça nous coûtera combien ? lâcha la femme, sarcastique.

\- Rien du tout, vous pourriez même prendre du galon assez rapidement, si vous vous contentez de filmer et de transmettre vos images à votre chaîne. Vous pourriez même devenir célèbres !

Incrédules, les deux journalistes la dévisagèrent puis s'entre-regardèrent, indécis.

\- Bah, au point où en est… De toute façon le patron nous tuera si on rentre sans rien, trancha la bonne femme. Dites-nous tout.

\- A vrai dire, je préférerais vous montrer, mais j'aurais besoin de votre confiance à tous les deux, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

\- Hm, d'accord ? fit la speakerine avec méfiance.

Edith les invita donc à la suivre jusqu'à l'arrière du Capitole, là où l'herbe et les arbres poussaient. Les gardes y étaient moins nombreux, heureusement.

\- Si vous vouliez nous faire faire un tour du parc, croyez-moi, on le connaît, soupira la blonde.

\- Taisez-vous et filmez, l'interrompit Edith avec un petit sourire tranquille.

Sans prévenir, l'herbe se mit à pousser d'un coup autour de ses chevilles tandis que les arbres voisins se tendaient dans sa direction. Le caméraman, prudent, mit sa machine en marche et la porta à son épaule.

Sans plus faire attention à eux, Edith tendit brusquement le bras, et des branches épaisses comme des cordes et aussi rapides que le son se ruèrent à la rencontre des gardes, qu'elles assommèrent proprement. L'herbe se tendit à son tour pour les ligoter et de nouvelles vrilles suspendirent leurs armes à feu le long de la façade du monument national.

\- Heu, bredouilla la journaliste. Qu'est-ce que…?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, taisez-vous donc un peu ! s'agaça Edith en gravissant les volées de marches qui menaient à la façade.

Un peu essoufflée, elle posa la main contre le mur blanc et il y eut comme une vibration dans l'air. Le mur se fendit comme une bûche avec un bruit sec, leur livrant le passage à tous les trois.

\- Madame… balbutia le caméraman.

Edith siffla entre ses dents pour le faire taire et se tendit en voyant approcher plusieurs hommes en noir armés de revolvers. Ils commirent l'erreur de leur demander de se coucher et de mettre les mains derrière la tête.

La créature esquissa un sourire et fit le dos rond. De ses omoplates jaillirent de nouvelles branches vertes hérissées d'épines qui allèrent s'enrouler autour des gardes, les empêchant de se servir de leurs armes. Edith s'approcha de l'un d'eux et lui susurra :

\- Où sont-ils ?

L'homme apeuré la défia du regard, et elle dut faire pousser une branche pointue à un millimètre de son œil pour qu'il craque et leur indique la route à suivre. Edith le remercia en l'assommant lui aussi, puis salua les autres soldats remuants avec légèreté. La jeune femme s'engagea dans un corridor, toujours suivie par les deux représentants de la presse, puis ficela étroitement tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qu'elle croisa. Une alarme se mit en route dans le bâtiment, sûrement déclenchée par un type dont le job principal était de scruter les caméras de sécurité, mais Edith n'en avait cure.

Une fois dans une grande salle circulaire, après avoir laissé des dizaines de corps immobiles dans son sillage, la créature donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol, qui commença à se fissurer.

* * *

Moriarty passait le dernier contrôle de sécurité quand l'alarme se déclencha. Il rejoignit la salle de réunion où les chefs d'Etats étaient rassemblés autour d'une immense table et se plaça contre un mur, ses gardes du corps formant un véritable rempart autour de lui.

Les vieux ministres et présidents de tous les pays commencèrent à pousser des exclamations inquiètes, craignant vraisemblablement une attaque à la bombe, mais Jim avait déjà une petite idée de l'identité de l'intrus. Les agents de sécurité se pressèrent autour des personnalités, les flingues à la main et prêts à sauter sur leurs protégés, mais aucune explosion ni aucun coup de feu ne retentit.

\- C'est l'intrusion dont vous me parliez ? s'inquiéta le président complice de Jim.

\- C'est fort probable…

Tout à coup, la terre trembla et Moriarty alla se placer le plus près possible de la sortie, pas vraiment désireux de mourir à la place de quiconque dans cette salle.

Alors que tout semblait revenu à la normale, le plafond se craquela et finit par céder, provoquant une chute de débris dans le cercle formé par la table. Au milieu de toute la fumée, accompagnée de deux journalistes et d'une caméra allumée, se trouvait Edith, soutenue par des vrilles qu'elle avait sûrement ranimées à partir de l'ameublement de l'étage supérieur.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Je dérange ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire glacial.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Muahaha, Edith est dans la place !_

 _Des théories sur la suite ? Laissez une review !_


	9. L'ultimatum

_Voilà (enfin) la révélation que tout le monde attendait ! Enfin, je crois. Vous l'attendiez hein ?_

 _Merci aux revieweurs, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : L'ultimatum**

Edith n'eut même pas le temps de profiter des effets de sa bravade, car un contingent de soldats armés ouvrit le feu sur elle sans hésiter. Elle encaissa les balles en serrant les dents et fit de son mieux pour protéger les journalistes. Elle avait encore besoin d'eux.

Quelqu'un ordonna le cessez-le-feu, et Edith se redressa tant bien que mal. Sa robe était perforée et dégoulinait de sang noir, trois impacts de balles ornaient son front, mais ce déluge de feu n'avait fait que la mettre davantage en colère. Elle ressemblait vaguement à Carrie après le seau de sang de cochon.

Un geste de la jeune femme et les pieds des soldats s'enfoncèrent dans le sol en béton comme dans des sables mouvants. Un autre geste et leurs mains ainsi que leurs armes se retrouvèrent elles aussi emprisonnées dans le sol gris.

Les gardes du corps dans la pièce sortirent leurs revolvers, mais Edith les fusilla du regard, les défiant de l'attaquer. Jim ne sut jamais ce qu'ils virent tous dans les yeux bleu orageux de la créature, mais les flingues tombèrent tous avec fracas. Quelques ministres coururent jusqu'à la porte, mais le béton qui composait le mur se liquéfia et se solidifia par-dessus le double battant.

\- Restez parmi nous, on a encore besoin de vous, messieurs, fit tranquillement Edith en sortant une barre chocolatée de sa poche trouée pour en mordre un bout avec un claquement qui résonna dans la salle silencieuse.

Jim nota que le caméraman qu'elle avait déniché s'était écarté pour filmer toute la scène, et la speakerine décrivait la situation à voix basse dans son micro.

Allez savoir comment, cette petite femme qu'il avait laissée à deux doigts du coma irradiait de puissance et avait pris le contrôle d'une salle de plus de deux cent personnes en moins de deux minutes. Et cette femme terrifiante le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une rage quasi palpable.

\- Tiens, Jim Moriarty. Je vois que tu as eu ton accréditation, toi aussi. Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour l'obtenir ? Cinq minutes ? Moins ? ironisa la créature.

Jim se pressa un peu plus contre le mur alors que certains chefs d'Etats qui le croyaient encore mort se tournaient vers lui en murmurant son nom. Ce faisant, il entendit comme une fêlure dans la voix d'Edith et commença à faire ses prières.

\- Pardon pour le dérangement, reprit la femme en terminant son en-cas. Je tenais à vous voir tous en même temps, ça me facilite les choses, voyez-vous ? Donc me voilà à ce… sommet pour l'écologie, et je remarque que (elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde)… mais oui, moins d'un quart des personnes présentes se soucient réellement de l'environnement. Vous savez comment je le sais ?

Un murmure inquiet s'étendit dans toute la salle, mais personne ne répondit.

\- Vraiment pas ? He bien, tous ceux qui se fichent totalement de leur planète ressentent en ce moment une vague de nausée qui ne les lâchera pas tant que je n'aurai pas quitté cette pièce.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?! l'apostropha le président des Etats-Unis.

Ce n'était pas du courage mais de la bêtise, pensa Jim, car toutes les autres personnes présentes possédaient un instinct de survie qui leur hurlait de ne pas intervenir.

\- Qui je suis ? répéta Edith en mimant la surprise. Je suis celle que vous ignorez, que vous souillez, que vous piétinez depuis toujours. Je suis celle que vous appelez la Terre, et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été à ce point en colère depuis des millions d'années !

\- La Terre ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda la Première Ministre britannique.

\- C'est très simple. Vous avez toujours considéré le monde dans lequel vous vivez comme un simple caillou qui flotte dans l'espace, mais la réalité est très différente. Cette planète a une conscience, une âme et beaucoup, beaucoup d'énergie. Avec cette énergie, j'ai réuni tous les éléments dont j'avais besoin pour créer la femme qui se trouve devant vous. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je ne suis pas humaine pour autant.

\- Ça je veux bien croire, marmonna Jim, qui voyait d'un autre œil tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Edith le fusilla du regard, à croire qu'elle l'avait entendu à cette distance.

\- Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui, c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, continua Edith. Voyez-vous, je vous observe depuis votre création, c'est-à-dire depuis très, très longtemps, et ce que je vois me rend plus perplexe de jour en jour. Vous polluez, vous vous entretuez tout comme vous maltraitez les autres êtres vivants sans raison, vous faites la guerre au nom d'un dieu que personne n'a jamais vu et vous pensez, fous que vous êtes, que vos actions n'auront pas de conséquences ? Que parce que vous jetez une seule bouteille à la mer, elle ne mettra pas un million d'années à se décomposer ?

Elle marqua une pause pour donner du poids à ses paroles avant de reprendre :

\- La vérité, humains, c'est que vous n'avez de respect pour rien. Vous pensez que tout vous est dû, que cet environnement dans lequel vous êtes apparus vous appartient, mais c'est faux. Vous vivez sur mon dos comme des tiques sur un chien, et parce que j'étais curieuse de voir ce que vous alliez faire de vos cerveaux si avancés, je vous ai laissés prospérer. Mais pour chaque bonne chose que vous faites, vous en créez dix autres qui seront néfastes pour tout le monde, alors voilà : j'en ai marre. Marre d'être arrosée de déchets, marre qu'on pollue mon air, mon eau, mon sol, marre qu'on pompe mon sang pour le vendre à prix d'or, marre de sentir des flots de sang se répandre à ma surface !

Le sol trembla, sûrement soulevé par la colère d'Edith, mais elle n'y accorda aucune importance.

\- La vérité, c'est qu'à cause de vous, je n'ai plus que quelques mois à vivre. Vous savez pourquoi ? Pour ça.

Elle se plia en deux et vomit un flot de magma noir et épais dans lequel bouillonnaient des bouts de plastique, de métal tordu, de film alimentaire…

\- La pollution me tue à petit feu, dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus assez d'arbres pour purifier l'air, et ça fait déjà des années que je n'arrive plus à décomposer tout ce que vous jetez. Mes sous-sols s'effondrent, mes nappes phréatiques se vident, tout comme le pétrole, et d'ici quelque temps, je vais juste… m'affaisser sur moi-même et devenir un trou noir de plus dans l'Univers. Alors dites-moi, humains, où serez-vous quand ce sera fini ? Si vous espérez encore prendre quelques riches, les fourrer dans une fusée et les envoyer à des années-lumière d'ici pour sauver l'humanité, laissez-moi rire. Ils mourront de vieillesse avant d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle planète à détruire.

Quelqu'un glapit dans la salle et Edith leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref. C'est pour cette raison, et peut-être d'autres que je n'aurais pas le temps de vous exposer de façon complète avant la fin du monde, que je suis venue vous voir pour vous prévenir. N'y voyez surtout pas un signe de ma gentillesse, car vous l'avez épuisée il y a déjà des siècles. Je vous donne une année de délai. Une année jour pour jour, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous avez une année entière pour trouver des solutions et les mettre en pratique au niveau international pour changer la situation dans laquelle vous m'avez mise.

\- Mais que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? demanda un dignitaire avec un fort accent.

\- Replantez des arbres, arrêtez de torturer gratuitement les animaux et vos semblables, arrêtez de ne penser que par l'argent, j'en sais rien moi ! Trouvez des solutions et changez les choses. Si vous y arrivez, vous devrez continuer dans cette direction jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, quand l'air sera pur et quand vous aurez trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser de tous vos déchets.

\- Et si rien ne change d'ici un an ? demanda un vieil homme.

\- Alors je vous tuerai tous. Ce sera un déchaînement de catastrophes naturelles comme le monde n'en a jamais vu, et personne n'en réchappera. Vous pourrez vous cacher dans vos jolis petits bunkers souterrains, je vous trouverai tous. J'ai plié ce bâtiment à ma volonté, pensez-vous que je ne puisse pas en faire de même avec les autres ? En fin de compte, c'est juste du sable. Un de mes nombreux rejetons. Votre acier tout-puissant n'est jamais qu'un condensé de mes minerais, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche le détruire ? Et vous avez vu ce que je sais faire avec du bois.

\- Attendez, vous allez anéantir toute l'humanité ? demanda une ministre hystérique. Il n'y a pas moyen d'en épargner une partie pour tout recommencer ?

\- Qui donc ? Vous, par exemple ? se moqua Edith. Non, laisser un seul humain vivre, c'est risquer que justement, tout recommence. Je ne ferai d'exception pour personne, et même si j'en faisais, ce ne serait pas pour une politicienne qui n'a jamais prêté attention à ce que des personnes plus sages qu'elle lui racontaient. Vous avez eu plusieurs occasions de changer les choses dans votre pays, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, donc vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous donne cette occasion de vous racheter, c'est parce que des milliers de personnes bien meilleures que vous tous réunis vivent encore dans ce monde. Apprenez à les écouter, et peut-être que vous vous en sortirez.

Edith jeta un œil aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait d'autres questions, mais comme personne ne réagissait, elle reprit la parole.

\- Bon, donc, je veux que chacun d'entre vous jure qu'il fera ce qu'il pourra au niveau de son pays pour diminuer son empreinte écologique et sauver le monde à sa propre échelle. Que ceux qui le veulent lèvent la main et jurent devant cette caméra, que le monde entier les voie.

Certains ministres se levèrent dignement et jurèrent, chacun dans leur langue. Edith leur adressa un signe de tête, comme si elle avait compris chacun de leurs mots. Enfin, venant d'une entité qui observait tout le monde depuis des millions d'années, ce ne serait pas si étonnant, après tout, qu'elle maîtrise tous les dialectes terriens.

\- Et vous, dit-elle aux autres, que vous faut-il de plus ?

\- Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas une de ces extrémistes écolo ? se moqua le président au nom de canard. Que vous ne faites pas tout ça pour qu'on obéisse à vos demandes stupides, pour qu'on jette de l'argent par les fenêtres pour soi-disant sauver deux pingouins sur la banquise ?

Edith le contempla comme si elle n'en revenait pas de tant de connerie, et beaucoup de gens dans la salle se pincèrent l'arête du nez.

\- Je serais tentée de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais comme tout est filmé, vos compatriotes les plus crédules et les plus stupides vous entendront, donc je répondrai ceci pour ne pas vous laisser les induire en erreur. On ne peut pas dépenser d'argent quand on est mort. Vous croyez en Dieu, non ? He bien, si vous ne le faites pas pour l'environnement, faites-le pour votre âme, quelqu'un là-haut décidera peut-être qu'elle vaut quelque chose. Personnellement, j'en doute, mais vous ne pouvez qu'essayer.

\- Ça ne me prouve pas que vous êtes bien celle que vous prétendez être, s'entêta l'homme avec un de ses habituels sourires carnassiers.

Edith s'approcha de lui, suivie par ses vrilles, et se pencha à la hauteur du président, les yeux exagérément écarquillés.

\- Je vois que votre fauteuil est en cuir. Vous voulez que je ramène à la vie les pauvres vaches qui sont mortes pour le fabriquer pour vous prouver que j'ai raison ? proposa-t-elle très sérieusement, même si Jim se doutait qu'il s'agissait de bluff.

L'homme ne put retenir un geste de recul et se leva en hâte pour s'éloigner de son siège. Satisfaite, Edith se redressa, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je vois que vous me croyez, en fin de compte. Quelqu'un d'autre en doute encore, que je puisse transformer ses chaussures en veaux ?

Le reste de la salle se hâta de lever la main pour jurer.

\- Il ne reste plus que vous, président, fit doucement Edith en le fixant intensément. Je vous déconseille de jurer à la légère, car vous serez le premier à le regretter dans un an, je vous le promets.

Le président des USA finit par lever la main avec hésitation et jura du bout des lèvres. Rien qu'à voir son visage, Moriarty sut qu'il serait l'un des premiers à partir en congé à durée indéterminée l'année suivante.

* * *

Jim retrouva Edith en train de dire au revoir aux journalistes dans le parc du Capitole. Il jeta un œil à la brèche dans le mur et siffla, impressionné.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es masochiste, fit Edith d'un ton léger en le sentant approcher.

Les journalistes s'éloignèrent rapidement pour aller porter leur carte-mémoire à leurs bureaux et la créature se tourna vers le Consultant.

\- La Terre, donc, déclara-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai dormi avec la personnification de la Terre. Donc tu es… un genre de déesse, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi les humains ont-ils toujours besoin de s'inventer des dieux pour se rassurer ? demanda curieusement Edith. La Terre c'est la Terre, un point c'est tout. Je suis qui je suis et je t'assure que je n'ai rien d'une déesse.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula l'Irlandais en levant les mains. Donc tu m'observes depuis ma naissance ? C'est flippant, non ?

Edith leva un sourcil blasé et croisa les bras.

\- Okay, j'essayais de faire diversion. Tu ne comptes pas me tuer pour… ce que tu sais ? retenta l'homme.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et se détendit d'un coup.

\- A vrai dire, le fait que tu m'ais mise en colère m'a bien aidée aujourd'hui. En général je suis une planète pacifiste, je n'aurais pas pu menacer et attaquer tous ces gens si je n'avais pas été aussi remontée.

\- Une planète timide, comme c'est adorable, persifla le Consultant.

Il soupira à son tour et considéra le parc, les mains dans le dos.

\- Ça va changer beaucoup de choses, tu crois ? Quand les gens verront les images, je veux dire.

\- J'imagine que ça commencera par une vague de panique, des manifestations un peu partout, puis des théoriciens du complot vont trouver un moyen de démonter la vidéo, mais personne ne les écoutera, comme d'habitude. C'est dommage pour eux, vu que parfois ils ont raison.

\- Et après ça se calmera et tout le monde se conduira tellement bien que c'en sera dégoûtant, continua Moriarty. Ils vont te confondre avec Dieu et penseront gagner une place au Paradis si ça part en cacahuète d'ici un an.

\- Ils peuvent toujours essayer, s'esclaffa Edith. J'ai beau tenter de t'imaginer en train de planter un arbre, je n'y arrive pas.

\- J'essaierai peut-être de m'y mettre, en souvenir de toutes nos disputes. Mais après, l'humanité va sombrer dans le désespoir et la drogue va se vendre à prix d'or. Idem pour l'alcool. Ce bon vieux Moriarty a encore du travail à faire.

\- Tant que l'humanité existe, le crime perdurera. Et tant que l'humanité aura besoin du crime, tu resteras là, n'est-ce pas ? Tel une mauvaise herbe pleine de racines. Sérieusement, arrête de traiter les gens comme de la merde.

\- Avec tout le respect que je te dois mais que je ne te donnerai jamais, je ne te permets pas.

\- C'est vrai, plutôt qu'une mauvaise herbe, tu serais plutôt cette plante énorme qui pue le cadavre pour attirer les insectes.

Moriarty prit un air faussement choqué et Edith ricana.

\- Et les animaux, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

\- Je tenterai toujours de les épargner, mais une bonne partie sera d'office condamnée par la disparition des humains. Les animaux de compagnie, les élevages… Les animaux sauvages qui se trouveront à proximité des centrales nucléaires quand elles exploseront… Sans parler des zones empoisonnées par les radiations. Les rongeurs qui vivent dans le métro mourront noyés quand les pompes arrêteront de fonctionner. J'y ai pensé, crois-moi.

\- Et j'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour te demander de m'épargner, même si je promettais de construire une arche pour sauver les animaux ? plaisanta Moriarty avec des gestes grandiloquents.

\- Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir… oui, il est trop tard.

Ils fixèrent les arbres qui se balançaient sous le vent, pensifs.

\- Tu sais que le président ne lèvera pas le petit doigt, hein ?

\- Je sais, mais j'espère que son pays sera suffisamment intelligent et autonome pour agir de lui-même.

\- Hm, pas sûr. Ils pensent toujours que les Chinois ont inventé le réchauffement climatique. D'autres pensent que la T… que tu es plate.

\- Mouais, les cons existeront toujours, après tout. N'empêche, je commence à en avoir marre, de zigouiller des espèces entières. Mine de rien, ça me prend des années pour récupérer à chaque fois ! Ce sera la sixième fois, faudrait voir à ne pas exagérer !

\- Et si une nouvelle espèce nous remplace, tu vas les tuer directement ou leur expliquer clairement les choses dès le départ ?

\- Va savoir, ça dépendra de l'humeur du moment. Et de leur comportement. Mais bon, me connaissant, je serai trop curieuse pour les éliminer tout de suite.

\- Grossière erreur, c'est qu'on s'y attache à ces bêtes-là !

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Même si je te déteste, ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir commettre tes méfaits un peu partout avec des stratégies tellement alambiquées qu'on ne les comprend que quand c'est trop tard.

Moriarty fit mine d'ôter un chapeau invisible et s'inclina.

\- Si je peux divertir Madaaame…

Edith rigola, puis s'étira longuement.

\- En tout cas, appliquer tous les maux d'une planète à l'échelle d'un humain, c'était un peu trop suicidaire de ma part, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !

\- Ah parce que tu comptes recommencer ?!

\- On verra bien ! Bon, sur ce, je vais rentrer à la maison.

\- On se fait une bouffe quand tu veux, ricana Moriarty alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans l'herbe.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et son corps se délita, un peu comme si elle était faite de sable. Ses jambes laissèrent la place à des branches épaisses qui se rétractèrent vers le bas, s'infiltrant entre les brins d'herbe sans laisser de trace de leur présence.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle voyage vite, grommela Moriarty en contemplant le carré d'herbe.

Comme rien ne bougeait, le Consultant ajusta le col de son manteau et s'éloigna d'un bon pas pour récupérer son hélicoptère et regagner le Royaume-Uni.

A quelques kilomètres de là, tout le personnel d'une chaîne télévisuelle assistait, muet, au discours d'Edith.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ouf ! Encore un épilogue et c'est fini !_

 _Je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire ce chapitre ! Et c'est grâce à votre soutien, donc merci !_

 _Reviewez s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _Plantez des arbres !_


	10. La Fin

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis morte de fatigue, j'ai un œil en mode Voldemort (rouge, pour les anti-HP), mais je voulais vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre avant que la trombe infernale des devoirs et travaux ne m'emporte._

 _Donc voilà, bonne lecture à vous, merci à mes valeureux lecteurs-revieweurs, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Epilogue : La fin**

Jim Moriarty, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, scrutait l'extérieur tout en se servant un bon verre de scotch. Il fit tourner le liquide, admirant sa couleur, puis commença à le siroter tranquillement, profitant du silence inédit qui régnait dans sa maison.

Un an avait passé depuis l'ultimatum d'Edith. Et pendant une année, les choses s'étaient plus ou moins déroulées comme ils l'avaient prévu tous les deux. La panique et les manifestations avaient laissé place à une drôle de période où tout le monde s'était démené pour ne plus prendre la voiture, pour planter des arbres, bien souvent à des endroits incongrus. Ce jardinage subversif avait provoqué des arrestations, puis les gouvernements du monde avaient purement et simplement taxé tout ce qui pouvait précipiter leur mort, utilisant le pire ennemi de l'environnement, l'argent, pour tenter de redresser la situation.

Evidemment, les peuples ne s'étaient pas laissé faire. Les soi-disant bons sentiments qui avaient poussé tous ces gens à changer leurs habitudes - pour sauver leur peau, personne n'était dupe - n'avaient pas fait long feu, remplacés par de la colère envers tous ces politiciens qui profitaient de la détresse de l'humanité pour leur extorquer toujours plus d'argent.

Comme les gens avaient arrêté de payer pour tout et n'importe quoi, la police avait de nouveau été dépêchée pour procéder à quelques arrestations bien médiatisées pour menacer indirectement les resquilleurs. Le ton était vite monté, et au final, tout le monde avait oublié l'avertissement pourtant crucial de la Terre.

Les entreprises continuaient leur déforestation méthodique à la gloire de l'huile de palme, les océans n'avaient rien perdu de leur crasse initiale et deux espèces animales supplémentaires avaient disparu dans l'intervalle.

Les Américains, quant à eux, avaient pour la plupart tout bonnement décidé d'ignorer le délai, qui arrivait à son terme.

Jim se demandait encore comme on pouvait survivre sans avoir l'usage de son cerveau.

Il avait lui-même renvoyé ses hommes chez eux pour la journée, estimant que personne n'attenterait à sa vie ce jour-là, ce jour si spécial qui devait voir la fin ou la survie de l'humanité.

Et là, Jim attendait le Juge pour le procès de l'espèce humaine.

Il termina son verre et s'en servit aussitôt un autre tout en se jurant qu'il ne terminerait pas cette journée sobre. Alors qu'il récupérait son verre sur le guéridon, un mouvement subit dans le jardin le poussa à le reposer et à se lever de son siège. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et observa le phénomène qui se produisait à l'extérieur.

De grosses branches d'arbre sortaient de terre et s'éclaircissaient à mesure qu'ils poussaient, reproduisant grossièrement la silhouette d'un humain accroupi derrière ses rosiers. L'écorce se lissa d'un coup, et des branches plus petites poussèrent au sommet de l'arbre biscornu, reproduisant une chevelure noire reconnaissable entre mille.

Une fois entièrement reformée, Edith fit apparaître sa robe fétiche, cette fois-ci totalement blanche, et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Jim, d'humeur généreuse ce jour-là, ouvrit la porte vitrée sans se faire prier.

La femme pas si jeune entra dans son salon en apportant avec elle une odeur de chèvrefeuille et prit place dans le fauteuil que Moriarty lui montra avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

\- Un verre ? proposa-t-il en montrant la bouteille d'alcool.

\- Non merci.

Elle reporta ses grands yeux bleu sur lui et Jim remarqua pour la première fois que des taches inégales brunes et vertes mouchetaient ses iris, les transformant en une version miniature des faces opposées de la Terre. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, auparavant.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée cette année ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé en avalant un trait de scotch.

\- Ce fut… divertissant. Et décevant aussi, répondit Edith en jouant avec un coussin. Je ne pensais pas que ça déraperait aussi vite.

\- Tu as dû être triste en voyant tout ce merdier, dis donc.

\- Plutôt résignée. Même pour sauver leur peau, les humains ne sont même pas fichus de travailler tous ensemble tant que l'argent est concerné. C'est terrifiant, le pouvoir qu'ils donnent à un simple bout de métal, ou pire, à une bête liasse de papier.

\- Je dois dire que je n'avais pas prévu ça non plus. Que ça parte en cacahuète, certes, mais que les gouvernements en soient responsables… Pourtant ils t'ont prise au sérieux, ça je peux te l'assurer.

\- L'effet de groupe. Un individu a le pouvoir sur une poignée d'autres individus et malgré les épreuves que traversent ses subalternes, il essaie tout de même de leur soutirer tout ce qu'ils ont. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de faire ramer un équipage si le bateau coule.

\- Une bien jolie métaphore, apprécia Jim. Et comment vont tes poumons si chargés ?

Edith toussa à plusieurs reprises et montra sa main tachée de noir avec un sourire contrit avant de la nettoyer sur son coussin.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de te frotter là-dessus, grimaça Moriarty.

\- Bah, la tache ne restera pas longtemps, éluda Edith.

\- J'ai du sirop pour décongestionner les poumons si ça te tente, plaisanta-t-il, toujours dégoûté. J'ai pensé à toi en l'achetant l'hiver dernier.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais ça ne m'aidera pas.

\- Dommage, j'aurais essayé.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux bruns, et Edith le considéra avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

\- Oh, merde, ne me dis pas que tu as de l' _affection_ pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je pensais juste aux quelques rares personnes correctes qui subsistent dans ce monde, ironisa Edith. Tu n'en fais bien entendu pas partie, mais comme tu es le seul représentant de l'espèce qui soit présent…

\- Super, grommela Jim en décapitant un biscuit au gingembre pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment dans le blanc des yeux, puis Jim reprit la parole :

\- Est-ce que ce sera douloureux ?

\- Ça dépendra des gens. Des lieux aussi. Certains auront des incendies incontrôlables, d'autres des inondations. Et honnêtement, je pensais que tu allais t'en charger toi-même par fierté.

\- Et retirer ce plaisir à la seule adversaire que je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre ? Je sais m'avouer vaincu, ne me retire pas ça !

\- Bien sûr, souffla Edith en le considérant d'un œil nouveau. C'était gentil de ta part, de laisser tes hommes rentrer chez eux.

\- Bah, personne n'essaierait de me tuer aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que ça ne risquait rien.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, lâcha Edith, sarcastique. Pour répondre à ta question, en ce qui concerne cette partie du monde, ça devrait être assez rapide. Tu n'auras pas le temps d'avoir mal.

\- Bien, bien. J'imagine que je peux te remercier pour cette attention ?

\- Non, adresse-toi plutôt à Dieu le Père, c'est lui qui a décidé d'être sympa avec toi, en voyant toutes tes bonnes actions.

\- La moindre des choses, quand on fait usage du sarcasme, c'est de montrer qu'on en fait, répliqua Jim, mécontent.

Edith rigola tout bas, puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Compte jusqu'à dix quand je serai partie, tu ne devrais même pas y parvenir.

\- Gare à tes fesses si tu m'as menti, diablesse ! menaça Jim pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Edith ferma ses yeux saisissants dans une expression douloureuse, puis se releva en tremblant. Moriarty, gentleman, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre et la regarda s'éloigner dans le jardin.

Elle se tourna vers lui et articula silencieusement :

\- Au revoir, Jim.

\- On se reverra en Enfer, Edith, salua le Consultant avec un signe de tête.

La Terre lui adressa un sourire espiègle, puis se changea en arbre qui cette fois resta bien en place et lui donna l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment partie.

\- Dix, lâcha l'Irlandais en mettant un pied dans l'herbe.

La tornade qui s'était brutalement arrêtée de souffler quelques minutes plus tôt se remit à hurler, projetant des voitures, des toits et des pylônes électriques sur les maisons encore debout.

\- Neuf…

Un autre pas dans le jardin.

\- Huit…

Le Consultant atteignit l'arbre à visage humain et s'y adossa pour regarder arriver la trombe.

\- Sept…

Le verre de scotch tomba sans se briser sur le sol et Jim sourit, offrant son visage aux rafales mortelles.

\- Six.

 _FIN_

* * *

 _...Bon, bah voilà, c'est fini._

 _Une review pour finir en beauté ?_


End file.
